Tim McGraw
by gunpowderXXlipgloss
Summary: Lilly hates Oliver. kind of. What happens when he gets a summer job working on her family's farm? loliver. Based on the song Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift.
1. summer shock

**Tim Mcgraw**

_You got nothin' better to do, got nothin' better to do _

_You got nothin' better to do, got nothin' better to do _

_Yeah! _

"Ugh" Lilly groaned as she rolled to turn off her alarm clock, 5:30 it said.

Her dad poked his head in the room, "Lilly, rise and shine"

"You know dad, most kids get to sleep in on their first day of summer."

"Yeah, well you've got work to do. Be downstairs in 15 minutes."

"Oh joy" she said burying her head in her pillow. It was times like this she hated living on a farm.

She really didn't mind working on the farm, she loved working with the animals. But she couldn't stand waking up at 5:30 everyday, or having all the town people at school making fun of her. It wasn't just her though, a lot of the people at school live or work on a farm. That was basically how the people at school were divided: town kids and farm kids. The town kids were incharge of the school, all the high-maintenance girls and jocks.

But the worst was Oliver Oken. He was a junior, so he was a year older than her. He moved here from the city back in 7th grade, and his family has everything. I mean _everything. _They lived in that big house on the hill right outside of the town, the one you drive by and wonder why its way out in the middle of nowhere. He had no problem laughing at "all them redneck hicks". But even Lilly couldn't miss the fact that he was, without a doubt, the hottest guy at school. No matter how much of a jerk he was, she couldn't help but like him.

"Lilly, lets get going!!"

"Uhhh, I'm coming!!" She threw on jeans and a tank, pulled her long blonde hair into a pigtail, and headed outside.

Today, she got stuck throwing hay bails with her younger brother, Blake. By noon, her hair was plastered to her head, and sweat was running down her arms.

"Dad, have you hired any help for the summer yet?" she whined.

"Yep, only one so far. He should be here pretty soon. Now ya'll go in and get some lunch."

Her and Blake headed inside. About 15 minutes later, their dad called them outside again.

"Dad, come on, we still have another half hour till we have to start working again" Blake complained.

"Ya'll come out here and meet the summer farm boy"

Lilly pushed through the screen door, and couldn't believe what she saw. Yup, standing next to her dad was none other then Oliver Oken.

* * *

plz review!! flames welcome!! tell me if you think i should continue


	2. what just happened?

Lilly's POV

_No. No fuckin way. Oliver Oken is _NOT_ our new farm boy _I thought. _He told everyone he was going back to the city for the summer!!! _**(AN: umm, I really don't know what city he should be from, so just make one up!!) **_Oh joy, an extra three months to spend with Oken!! _

"Lilly, I gotta go drop Blake off Matt's and pick your mom up from the airport. You mind showing Oliver around, put him to work?"

"Don't got much of an option, do I?" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothin"

"K then, be back in a few hours"

Oh my gosh, I cannot believe my dad!! First he goes and hires Oliver, I mean, he knows how much I hate him!! Now, he leaves me alone with him. Together. Alone. For hours. _Hours_. Like 60 minutes, but _plural_. Oh this should be fun…..

No POV

"Sup hick?? Glad to see me??" Oliver smirked.

"Shut it Oken. Lets go" Lilly started walking to the barn, with Oliver following close behind.

"K, so basically what we do in here is just load hay bales onto the tractor. All the feed for the animals is over-" she started, until Oliver cut her off.

"So how often do ya guys have parties?"

"What are you talking bout??"

"Don't people usually have, like, barn parties??"

"Where the hell did you hear that??"

"Oooh, not such a goodie-goodie at home, now are we?? I think I heard it, like, on TV or something."

"Um, I've never heard of 'barn parties' before. So like I was saying, we keep the animals feed-"

"I don't see any animals"

"That's cause there all outside retard!"

"I thought animals were supposed to live in the barn…"

"Oh my gosh. K, lets run through this: the cows live outside, and then come inside the cow barn in the winter. The chickens live out in the chicken coop. Understand?" she spoke slowly and clearly, making sure he could understand.

"Whatever" he shrugged.

"K, go ahead and start loading those hay bales on the tractor. I'm gonna go work with some of the paperwork."

"How come I have to do all the work?!"

"Cause you're the work boy!! Now, _work_!!" she said as she walked back to the house.

Oliver's POV

Damn, she hot! Why do I have to be such an asshole whenever I'm around her?!! I gotta ask her out before the summer ends. Psh, ya right. Like she would ever say yes.

Lilly's POV

Oh my gosh. Oliver is such an asshole!! Why do I have to spend my whole frickin summer with him?! Then again, I get to spend my whole summer with him…. Ugh ,why does he have to be so hott?! Hmm, better go see how he's doin.

As I walked out on the porch, I realized how hot it was, so I went and grabbed two waters from the fridge. Me and Snickers, our family golden, headed back to the barn to help Oliver. He better be worki-

Oh. My. G-d. Guess he thought it was hot outside too, cause he was now working shirtless. _Shirtless. _ Did I mention Oliver plays football, and is completely ripped??! His arms are muscular, but his abs are like, _woah_. Crap, am I staring? I really need to…. well, does he even know I'm here?

"Like what you see?" Guess he does. Damn, think Lilly, THINK!!

Oliver's POV

Usually when girls see me without my shirt on, they're all over me. But Lilly, well, she just rolled her eyes and threw a water bottle at me. If I ever want a chance with her, I seriously gotta stop bein such a jerk.

No POV

"Um, you wanna take a break?" Lilly said, still a little dazed.

"Sure" he went and sat down on the hay.

"Uhh, h-hey," she stuttered, still trying to decide if she wanted to show him, "lets go upstairs"

"Why, isn't it just, like, more hay??" he questioned, but followed her up anyways. "Woah" he said, looking around.

Lilly's dad had let her and Blake design what they now call "the Loft". It was full of couches, colorful rugs, a mini fridge, a stereo and speaker system, and a huge screen with a DVD projector. Lilly went and sat on one of the couches and closed her eyes, while Snickers jumped up next to her. Oliver sat on the couch across from Lilly.

"Damn, hard to imagine this is in a barn" he said still looking around. She opened her eyes, only to find him staring at her. She met his gaze, and their eyes locked for a moment.

_Soulja Boy up in it (OH!)  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll_

His eyes snapped away from her as he hurried to find his phone.

"Hello?... No, I'm….. Ya ok ill be there…. Later"

He looked at her again, "I gotta go. See you again tomorrow??"

"Um, ya"

She watched him walk away, still trying to figure out what just happened. _This is definitely gonna be an interesting summer _she thought.


	3. Maybe

**AN: thanx sooo much for all the reviews guys!! Sry the last chapter went kinda fast, I didn't have a lot of time to write it, and I really wanna try to get a new chapter up every day (yes, I do have a life, but this story is rly fun to write! Plus I always hate when people don't update their stories for months). **

No POV

"Lilly, where is that boy?? He's only been working for two weeks, and this is the fifth time he's been late!"

"Dad, chill. He's only five minutes late!!" Lilly's dad was definitely not in a good mood this morning, which anyone could see. She just assumed that he was stressed out from work at the office. Right after she said this, a black Chevy Silverado came in view of the house.

"He better have a damn good reason why….." her dad stormed out the screen door right up to Oliver, with Lilly running after him.

"You wanna tell me why you're late, _again_?!" Lilly had never seen her dad get so mad about something so small like this.

"I'm really sorry Mr. T, my truck keeps getting stuck on these roads. I think gravel flies up into the bottom or something."

"Nonsense boy, I been drivin on these roads since I was 10 and never had a problem like that! I told you when you first started, unless you're sick or someone in your family is dying, I expect you to be here on time. This is the fifth time you've been late in two weeks. I can't have someone work for me that I can't depend on. I have no choice but to fire you!"

Lilly's POV

Oh my gosh, what the hell is wrong with my dad today?!

"Dad, come on, it's not his fault!!"

"You stay out of this Lillian!!"

"He's one of the best farm boy's we've ever had!! You've seen how hard he works! And you know that rocks can fly up into the engine and jam the engine, come on dad you've been tellin me that since I was twelve!! Come on Dad, just give him another chance."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. He looked from me to Oliver, who had just been leaning against his truck watching our little fight, then back to me again.

"Fine. But boy you better start showin up on time. We clear?"

"Yes, sir" He looked relieved.

"Good. Now Lilly I gotta go to the office. Your mom'll probably be back before me tonight. Blake's out in the chicken coop. Ya'll gotta give them cows shots today, they're in the tool room on the table." And he just left, no goodbye or nothing. Actually that's kind of a good thing I guess, cause now I won't have to hear anything about back-talking him. I nodded towards the barn,

"Let's go" I started walking to the barn, but stopped and turned to face Oliver,

"Don't drive to fast on these backroads. The tires'll kick rocks up into the engine, that's why your truck keeps stopping"

"Thanks" I smiled and kept walking. This was probably the nicest, and longest, conversation we've had since the first day of summer. We really haven't talked a lot since then, and when we do, it's always our routine fighting. I still haven't figured out what happened the first day, but I kind of liked it. I mean, maybe he doesn't hate me like he always seems. I don't think it had anything to do with him liking me. Sadly, I don't think he ever will.

I walked into the tool room in the back of the barn, and found the box with the shots on the work bench. Tacked on the wall behind it was a copy of our invitation to our yearly Fourth of July party. I groaned when I saw this.

"What?" Oliver said, sounding a bit confused.

"Another one of our annual Fourth of July parties."

"So?? What, do you like not like going to parties or something?"

"I do, but not ours. The only people who ever come are adults and little kids. None of my friends, or even anyone my age, ever come. They all go to their friends' parties. I mean, I get invited to all them too, just my parents always make me go to theirs. It's so retarded!!"

Oliver said nothing, but just nodded his head. Um, ok?? He would normally say something like, 'Really? I wouldn't think anyone would want to invite you to anything!', or, 'Haha, sucks for you!'. I just gave him a weird look and walked outside to the cow field. Hmm, lets try this again…

"Hey Daisy, hows my baby girl doin today?" I walked up and petted my favorite oreo cow **(AN: you no, the ones that are black with a white ring around the middle of them)**, who I had really named Daisy.

"….."

What the heck??! No, 'You name your cow? Wow you have no friends do you?'. This is just weird. I wanna figure out what's going on, but I gotta give 20 cows shots. Have you ever tried to give a cow a shot?! It takes a loonnngg time. Ugh, stop thinking Lilly and just get started!!

No POV

Lilly pulled out the needle,

"Oh my G-d!!"

Lilly gave Oliver a weird look, "What?"

"That thing is huge!"

"So's a cow, that's why you use a big needle!"

"What's it for anyway?"

"Actually, I really don't know" she turned and gave Daisy the shot, with little difficulty. After doing this to about five more cows, she turned to Oliver,

"You wanna try?"

"Um, not really! I mean seriously, how can you do that?!"

"I don't know, I guess I've been seeing it done for so long it doesn't bother me. Like hunting."

"You hunt?!"

"Yup"

"For how long"

"Um, been shootin' like squirrels and birds since I was like 5, then got my license, hmm, I don't even remember, but it was a while ago. Why?"

"No reason"

"Ok… Hey go give the cows more food and turn on the water. Oh and can you go check and see what Blake is doin?" He started back for the barn and she just went back to the cows.

Oliver's POV

She _hunts_?! Damn!! I mean, a girl who can shoot a gun is impressive enough, but I mean, girls who can hunt?! That's really hot!!

I walked into the chicken barn, house, thing, "Sup Blake?" He's sitting in a chair in the middle texting. He looks a lot like Lilly; he has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He's also pretty muscular for a 14 year old too. All the girls are always all over him. He's kinda like a mini version of me!

"Talkin to Katie and Lauren." This kid amazes me. He's only gonna be a freshie this year, but he's already a serious player. I think he had four girlfriends at the same time once last year. He's tight with basically all the guys at the high school already, I've seen him at a couple of my friends parties.

"Sweet, so stuff still good with both of them?"

"Hell ya. They're like 2 of the hottest girls in the county, and neither has any idea about the other. How bout you?"

"No one right now."

"Dude, you gotta find one soon! You cant start your senior year being single. So how bout my sister?"

"What about her?" Holy shit, please tell me he does not know that I like Lilly.

"Has she said stupid around you yet?"

"Um, no, why?"

"Dude, she is so in love with you! She's not good about keeping stuff like that a secret at home. You know, you're not so good bout hidin some stuff either" Blake, wipe that stupid smirk off your face now!

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Just ask her out already! You know she'd say yes!"

"Why would I do-"

"Cut the crap Oken. Let me make this clear: you like Lilly, Lilly likes you, you ask her out and enter your senior year in a long-term relationship. Which makes girls think you're 'unbelievably sweet', so if you wanted you could dump her for basically any girl you want."

"I can already do that!"

"Ya, well, you'd make Lilly happy. I know I don't always seem like it, but I really do love my sister, and I think you should give her a chance." Woah, who the hell is this kid?!

"I'll think about it" I said, then just got up and left. I went to find Lilly, who was working on the last cow.

"Hey Lil," shoot, watch the nicknames Oken! "you want me to come to your family's party?"

"Why? Don't you have other parties to go to?"

"Ya, but I figured I could come hang out with you" she blushed at this. Damn maybe Blake knows what he's talking about!

"Um, ya, sure, that'd be great" For the second time this summer, our eyes locked. But then Snicker's started barking, so Lilly walked over to the house to let him in. Maybe this might actually happen…..

**If anyone has any suggestions for the story, plz tell me! I'll definitely consider any ideas you have**


	4. Fireworks

Lilly's POV

Where the heck is Oliver??!! He was supposed to be here like an hour ago!! I've been stuck here by myself with people, who I don't know who the heck they are, coming up to me and saying, "Oh Lilly, look how big you've gotten!", or, "Lilly sweetie, I haven't seen you since you were a baby!". Don't you hate when old people just come up to you and start talking about random stuff that you really don't care about? Yeah, this is why I hate these parties so much. I have no clue where the heck Blake is, he probably left to go to some other party a while ago. Why can't I just sneak off too?! My parents need to start watching him, not me! Seriously, nothing I do ever goes unnoticed. But then Blake does whatever he wants and they never know.

I push my way through the screen door onto the front porch just to hear,

"Oh Lilly, I haven't seen you in years!! Look at you now!" says some brown haired lady walking towards me who, as usual, I have no clue who she is. But I just smile and wave politely, just like I've been doing for about the past hour and a half.

"I'm sure you don't remember me sweetie. I'm Mrs. Oken." Whoa. _Oken_?!

"Oh, so you're Oliver's mom?" I asked, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Yes. It's such a shame you and Oliver never became friends again when we moved back, you used to be such good friends! Oh look, it's Debra. I'm sorry dear, do you mind if I go catch up with her?"

"No, no! Not at all!" I probably sounded a bit too anxious. Right as she walks away I see Oliver's truck coming down the driveway. Oh my gosh, he's finally here! Yes, no more old people!! He see's me and walks straight towards me.

"I am soo sorry!! My friends dragged me to some party, there was nothing I could do about it! I sent you a text though."

"I didn't get anything" I pulled out my phone though, just to check. Sure enough, it said _1 new text message_. Oops!

"Never mind. Whatever though, I'm just happy you're here now. I'm sick of people walking up to me like I remember them from 14 years ago."

"Ha. Not like the party I went to was much better. All these girl's who I don't know kept hitting on me."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you hated that"

"Nah, just tryin to make you feel better" He smiled, and I can feel my cheeks getting warm. I quickly looked around like I was looking for, umm, no there's no good excuse for this one. I probably looked like a retard. I felt him grab my hand and pull me towards one of the fields that now looked more like a parking lot.

"Oliver, where are we going?"

"I don't know, somewhere. You said you hated these parties, so I'm just tryin to get you away from it."

"But what if my parents find out?!"

"Trust me, they won't even notice you were gone."

"Fine, but we have to be back before dinner at 7." He smiled again and we both jumped in the truck. He started to speed off down the road, but then slowed down to about 25, I guess remembering what I had told him.

"So, where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere off of the highway so I don't run into anyone I know."

I looked over at him and got butterfly's in my stomach. I don't know, I guess I just felt like I was kind of special to him. I mean, he left a party with his friends to come hang out with _me_. Now, I look over at Oliver and see him driving _me_ somewhere, to get _me _away from something that _I _didn't like. I can't really describe it, but it just felt nice.

We ended up in some family-owned ice cream place about 10 miles from town. I ordered a peanut butter milkshake, and Oliver got some cookie dough drink thing that wasn't even on the menu, but he said he gets it every time he comes here. Which apparently, he comes here a lot. He paid for mine because I forgot to grab my purse, but he said he would have paid for it anyway. I blushed again, but I didn't even bother to look away this time, because I think he tried to do that. And again with the damn butterflies!

We ate our ice cream (or drank, whatever), then just drove around for hours, talking about everything pointless and random. We did this for about two hours, not stopping anywhere, and neither one of us wanting to go back to my house.

Around 6:15, we decided that we should probably head back to the party, because we didn't know if we would even make it back in time. I turned on the radio (I can't believe we didn't realize it was off!) and switched to the country station I always listen to.

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get_

"Yay, this is my favorite song!" Oliver just laughed and grabbed my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. This time I didn't have butterflies. Nope, this time was more like bats or hummingbirds.

_The things Ive done for foolish pride  
The me thats never satisfied  
The face thats in the mirror when I dont like what I see  
I guess thats just the cowboy in me_

We made it back for dinner in time, and he was right, my parents never knew I was gone. We had to eat dinner with our parents cause they wanted us to meet some people (ugh!), then met up again for the fireworks. We can see the fireworks that the city sets off from one of our fields, which is really nice. Everyone was either on the side of the hill or at the bottom, and Oliver and I were laying down on the flat part on the top of the hill as far away from everyone else as possible.

There's something that's been bugging me all day. I looked over at Oliver, who was laying with his hands under his head, watching the fireworks (and looking extremely cute!),

"Hey Oliver," he looked over at me, "did we know each other when we were little?"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, we were best friends. Do you really not remember that?"

I just shook my head, still wondering how I could forget.

"We knew each other since we were babies, we were best friends until we were five." He sat up, I did the same.

"We used to do everything together, and we said we were gonna get married when we grew up." I smiled slightly at this, but there was still something I was confused about-

"Why did we stop being friends?"

He let out a small laugh, "When we were five, we got into a fight. I threw a rock at your face, and you never talked to be again."

He brought his hand up to my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He cupped my chin and rubbed my cheek, right at the end of my jawbone.

"You still have the scar" he whispered. He didn't take his hand away, but turned my head to face him. He just stared for a minute, then started to lean in. I didn't do anything for a moment, but when I realized he was really gonna do it, I closed my eyes and felt his lips crash into mine. It was just a short sweet kiss, but when he pulled away I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I felt his tounge run against my bottom lip and gladly granted him entrance. I could still hear the noise of the fireworks, but I couldn't tell if they were the ones going on around us, or the ones going off in my head.

**Yay they're finally together!! I was soo happy to finally get to this part!! Omg has anyone seen the new HM yet?? I just saw it today. It was good, but Jake really needs to come back again!! Him and Miley are such a cute couple!!**


	5. Taco Bell & Sunsets

_Last Night, Lilly's POV_

_You still have the scar" he whispered. He didn't take his hand away, but turned my head to face him. He just stared for a minute, then started to lean in. I didn't do anything for a moment, but when I realized he was really gonna do it, I closed my eyes and felt his lips crash into mine. It was just a short sweet kiss, but when he pulled away I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I felt his tongue run against my bottom lip and gladly granted him entrance. I could still hear the noise of the fireworks, but I couldn't tell if they were the ones going on around us, or the ones going off in my head._

_After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled away. I put my forehead up against his; neither one of us could stop grinning. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, but then went on,_

"_Lilly," he looked me straight in the eyes, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

_My smile just got even bigger. I nodded, at a loss for word. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before I got off his lap and we both laid down. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his chest. We just laid there watching the fireworks. I looked up at him, wishing this night would never end. _

Regular time, No POV

Lilly was sitting up in the loft thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. They had texted all night last night and they were both dead tired this morning at church. Lilly had almost fallen asleep during service, unlike Oliver who actually did. Her parents had taken Blake to the mall, leaving her by herself all day. Going to the mall when you live in a small town is always an all-day thing because it was so rare. So now Lilly was just up in the loft by herself listening to the radio. She couldn't believe it: she now had a boyfriend, but was still stuck at home on the weekend. No one ever worked on the farm on Sunday and, sadly for her, Oliver was no exception. She decided to watch a movie so she got up and as she was flipping through a CD case full of DVD's, she felt someone's arms go around her waist and screamed. She turned to see Oliver laughing his ass off.

"You retard!!!" she yelled at him and shoved him, catching him off guard and causing him to fall back onto a couch, still laughing the whole time.

"You scared the hell out of me!!" she slapped his arm and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and tried to pull her closer but she was resisting pretty hard. One of his arms snaked around her waist, the other under her legs. He pulled her into his lap, where she still wouldn't look at him.

"Babe come on, I'm sorry" but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Lilly, come on, please?"

Nothing.

"Damn, Lilly. I really didn't mean to scare you that bad. I'm so sor-" He was cut off by her lips against his. It caught him by surprise and took him a moment to respond. But he soon started kissing back, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his other hand running through her hair. She pulled back slightly,

"You're so gullible Oken" she murmured against his lips.

"You're mean, you know that?" he gently pushed her off his lap. She giggled and readjusted herself so she was leaning against the armrest and her legs were in his lap.

"So Oken, why are you here anyway?"

"I came by to see you. But if you don't want me here, than..." he stood up, causing her to nearly fall off the couch.

"I didn't say that" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her, not letting go of him. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around her while she put her head on his shoulder. They just sat there for a minute until he said,

"I'm hungry"

She laughed, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I feel like tacos."

"Me too."

"Let's go to Mexico."

"Did you bring your passport?"

"I knew there was something I forgot!"

"Damn it!" they both started cracking up. Lilly spoke again once she finally got her breath back,

"So what's plan B then?"

"Hmm, we could go pick up Taco Bell then come back here and watch a movie"

"Sounds good" Oliver stood up and turned back to face Lilly, offering his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and Oliver pulled a bit too hard, causing her to crash into him.

"You just can't stand being away from me, huh?" he smirked down at her.

"Shut it, Oken" she pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his truck.

They didn't really talk much on the way there. Oliver was blasting his iPod, but Lilly didn't mind at all. She was just singing to the songs, shaking her head. Oliver looked over at her and laughed,

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, but you know you like it."

He smirked, "I do." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

They got there food and went home, music still blasting. Oliver came over to open her door for her. She looked back in the truck and laughed,

"So much for the tacos during the movie idea!"

"Yeah, but since we're not eating, that means we can use our mouths for something else…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Perv" she giggled and shoved his chest.

"How's that perverted?" he took a step toward her.

"Just cause" she stepped toward him.

"Cause what?" another step.

"You know what?" she was pressed up against him now.

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then ran away laughing. He chased after her, catching up some when she climbed over the fence and he just hopped over it. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around a few times before putting her down. But they didn't realize they were standing right at the edge of the hill and both lost the balance. They both rolled down the hill laughing and landed at the bottom with Lilly on top of Oliver. When they stopped laughing Lilly leaned down and kissed Oliver. She had meant for it to be short, but Oliver responded so passionately that she didn't want to pull away. They broke apart only when they needed oxygen. They laid there and watched the sunset, neither ever wanting to move.

**plz review!! yall have been great at doin that so far! i know this chapter was kinda short, sry. i had alot of hw but i rly wanted to get this chapter up tonight!**


	6. Happy Birthday Lilly

**K, heres some info that I just feel I should mention:**

**they live in Georgia**

**Oliver's 17, bday February 14**

**Lilly's about to turn 16, bday August 11**

**Lilly's family- mom, dad, Blake (14), Snickers (golden retriever)**

**Oliver's family- mom, dad, Katy (13)**

**(Do you think I should make anything happen between Blake and Katy???)**

**On with the story-**

Lilly's POV

"Happy birthday to me!" I sang as I walked into the kitchen.

"Lilly, happy birthday sweetie!!" my mom came over and hugged me. I glanced over at the clock,

"Whoa, it's already 10?!" I can't remember the last time I slept past 8! Oh the joys of farm life. That's why I love my birthday so much, cause on your birthday you get the day off. That means no waking up before 6, no chores, no nothing!!! Oh yeah, and my parents and Blake have to do what I tell them! I love our family traditions!!!! Well, at least I do sometimes.

"Yes, and I really have to go now!" my mom rushed over to me, slid me a plate of pancakes and bacon, ran into the living room to get her purse, ran back in,

"I didn't want to leave until you woke up, but now that you're up, bye!" she kissed the top of my head and ran out the door. I just watched and laughed. My mom's strange at times, but I love her. We're really close. I can't understand how some girls barely say 2 words to their moms in a day. I talk with my mom all the time, she's like one of my best friends.

I went and flopped down on my bed, trying to figure out what to do. Having nothing to do is very strange for me, so I never know what to do. The only thing I have planned is dinner tonight with Oliver, which I'm excited for but I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I really wanna call Allie and ask her to help me, actually any of my friends would work. But the problem is I haven't really told them about me and Oliver yet. I'm not gonna keep it a secret from them forever, I'll probably tell them tomorrow at my "surprise party" (my family's horrible at keeping secrets). Actually, a lot of people are gonna find out tomorrow, considering everyone in 11th and 12th grade are invited. Even though town and farm kids usually hate each other, it's all forgotten about with parties. Because it's such a small town (seriously, there's like 70 kids in my class), everyone invites everyone to their parties, and they all get along pretty well.

I guess I'll just go outside and tan, cause I'm to tired to do anything else. I changed into a strapless bikini, and stopped to look at myself in the mirror. _Wow_. No, I don't feel uncomfortable and think I look fat, and I don't have a farmers tan (thank you tanning lotion!). Nope, I just noticed how much weight I lost this summer. Not that I was ever fat, but with all the farm work I'm like stick thin! And not a bad, anorexic stick thin either! But like a healthy, muscular (and pretty dang sexy) thin. I love my body: skinny, fit, tan, 5'6-7ish, long and pretty blonde hair, and C-cup chest (not like I mind….). No, I don't usually go on about myself like this. I'm just noticing now how much I've changed this summer cause, trust me, I did not look like this last year. I put on dark-tanning oil and shorts, grabbed a pair of sunglasses, iPod and a towel and headed outside. I got off the porch when I realized that I forgot my cell phone, so I ran inside to get it and when I went outside this time I noticed Oliver's truck in the driveway. I smiled, slightly hoping that he'd notice me tanning today, then went down to lay on a chair by the pool (Yes, we live on a farm and have a pool. It's actually a really nice pool too, in-ground. We have it right by the top of a hill (well, it's level with the house but the ground slopes down right next to it, I don't know why I'm going on about this) and so you can see the sunset right overtop of the trees, it's really pretty.

I just spread out my towel and laid down listening to my iPod, pretending to not notice my occasional admirer. Well, I tried not to smile, but I definitely know I blushed whenever I caught him staring at me (did I mention the bathing suit I have on is pretty small?) After about an hour, my iPod battery died. I was basically asleep but I woke up when it stopped (**AN: that happens to me all the time! Like you know when you're listening to something but you fall asleep, then it stops and you wake up?!**). Oh, but I was so glad I did. I looked in the pool to see Oliver and Blake attempting to wrestle (Blake had no chance). So there's Oliver, in the pool, shirtless, flexing his muscles every couple second, and his OMG-worthy, HOT, amazing abs shining with water droplets. I put my iPod under my lounge chair and sat up to watch them. _Happy birthday to me_! Seriously, here I am watching my amazingly hot boyfriend wrestling, occasionally sending me his killer smile. My cheeks feel like they're on fire, but I know it's not from the sun. Blake's phone rang and he ran off somewhere with it. I watched him leave and noticed that Dad's truck wasn't there, and right now, I don't care where the heck either of them are.

I just smiled and laid back down again, knowing that I wouldn't be tanning for very long. I felt someone sit down on the edge of my chair and water drops started falling on me.

"You're getting me wet" I whined without even opening my eyes. He laughed and pulled my sunglasses off. I opened my eyes to see him leaning down towards me, more water falling in the process.

"Don't!" I giggled. I put my hands on his chest and attempted to push him off (well, that's half-way why I did it…). I was kinda successful, but only because he was obviously letting me win. But when my hands brushed down to his abs he took his opportunity and pinned me down by my shoulders, his thumbs caressing my collarbone. _Damn butterflies, go away!!!!_ Still getting water dropped on me I squirmed, giggling, trying to get out of his clutch.

"Don't try to fight me, Lillian. You know you're not gonna win" he crashed his lips onto mine, and when I felt his upper body pressed against me I just gave in. Our tongues battled as he ran his hands up and down my sides, lightly caressing my skin, leaving goose bumps everywhere he touched. I ran my fingers through his hair, occasionally skimming them across his chest. I suddenly pulled away and shoved him off, catching him off guard and causing him to nearly fall of the chair. He looked at me concerned, like he had done something wrong,

"You OK??" _Awww he's so sweet!!! _I tried my best to hide my grin,

"You got me wet!" I whined. He looked gave me a strange look. It was like, kinda confused, kinda happy, slightly pissed, kinda funny, and kinda mischievous. The mischievous part is what I noticed the most. A smile started to creep onto his face and it took me only a second to figure out what he was going to do.

"Don't." I stated, clearly and plainly. He stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Don't" I started to beg, a grin similar to his starting to come on my face. He just kept walking forward, staring me in the eye.

"Don't!" As if we had been in slow motion before, he suddenly rushed forward a grabbed me by the waist. He picked me up and ran towards the pool.

"OLIVER!!! Stop!!!" I squealed as he stopped right at the edge of the pool and looked me in the eye.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna get wet" I pouted. I gave him a peck on the lips then did my best puppy dog face.

"Well…." He looked away as if he were thinking about it.

Suddenly, he just jumped in. I screamed. Like really loud. I stood up laughing, his arms still around my waist. I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and only lasted about 10 seconds. He pulled away slightly,

"Happy birthday, Lilly"

**Yay!! Um, I had something I wanted to put here, but I cant remember it right now.**


	7. Birthday Dinner

Oliver's POV

"… k, hang on a sec. Oliver, it's you're _girlfriend_." Katy was standing in my doorway holding my cell phone. What the heck?

"Why do you have my cell phone?!" I walked over and snatched it out of her hand.

"Cause I needed to get someone's number, retard." Damn, for 13, she has an attitude.

"Whose, Blake-y's?" I mocked.

"Shut up!" I just laughed and sat down on my bed.

"Hey babe" I could hear Lilly laughing on the other end, probably from my fight with Katy.

"Hey" she still wouldn't stop laughing.

"What did Katy tell you?" I sat up to look at Katy, who was still standing in my doorway, and gave her a death glare.

"Nothin'." Her laughing calmed down a bit.

"Seriously, what?!"

"Oliver, I swear, she didn't tell me anything. So what time are you picking me up?"

"6:30, why, something wrong?"

"Nope, just forgot."

"K. So-"

"I gotta go get ready Oliver" 

"Why, it's only," I looked at my clock, "5:50."

"I know! I'm already five minutes behind! Bye!!" and just like that, she hung up.

"Ok" I looked at my phone before I put it down.

"So where you taking her tonight?" I looked over at Katy, who I forgot was standing there.

"None of your business" I walked over and sat down at my computer. I logged onto my Facebook, surprised that none of my friends had commented on my relationship status with Lilly. It's so weird, I mean they haven't said anything about it yet, not even while I'm texting them.

"Come on, where?" She went and sat down on my bed. Gosh, why won't she let it go?!

"Pricci, why?" (**It's some restaurant in Georgia, I just found this on google, idk if its really formal or not, just pretend it is**)

"No reason. But you're not wearing that, are you?" I looked down at what I was wearing, a green and white striped polo with jeans.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Dude, seriously, that restaurant's like, pretty formal."

"So?" I watched her as she walked over to my closet and pulled out khaki pants and a short sleeve blue button down shirt.

"Whatever" I grabbed them from her and shoved her out of my room. After I got changed I went back on the computer for a while. The next time I looked at the clock it was 6:20.

"Shit!" It takes at least 15 minutes to get to Lilly's house.

I finally got to Lilly's house around 6:40. She came out of the door right when as I pulled up. _Damn_. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress that fell to a few inches above her knees and had a low-cut v-neck. And with her black three-inch heels, well, umm, _damn_. She jumped in,

"You're late" I turned my head to apologize, but she leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"Chill, it's OK." She giggled. We pulled out of the driveway and I was so busy thinking about her dress I forgot to drive slow on the back roads and my stuck started to slow down to a stop.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, but Lilly just laughed and leaned over on my side to put her head on my shoulder, which happened to give me a perfect view of her exposed cleavage. _ Damn_.

"If you wanna stop staring down my dress, I'll go work on the engine." I turned my head away, muttering "sorry". She just laughed and got out. I followed and went to stand beside her as she worked. I watched, trying to follow what she was doing. Honestly, I had _no clue_ what she was doing. She suddenly closed the hood, nearly squishing my hands in the process because I was so mesmerized I almost forgot to move them. She turned to me and leaned on the front of the truck,

"K, you're all good" she said as she crossed her arms. I just stared at her, shocked at what she was able to do. OK, not only does she hunt and shoot, but she knows about cars, and how to fix cars. And she's hot. Really hot. How much better can you get? I went to stand in front of her,

"You're amazing, you know that?" I placed my hands on her hips, pinning her to the front of the truck. A small smile crept onto her face as she blushed, I smirked at this.

"I've heard that before" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh really?" I pressed my whole body up against hers, and watched both her blush and her smile grow bigger before I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away and put my forehead up against hers and just looked at her for a minute.

"We should probably get going" I said and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't move her hands from my neck. She pulled me closer, leaned up, and kissed me. We pulled away after about two minutes,

"Now we can go" she said as she walked away. I just smiled as I watched her climb into the truck, before jogging back to my side and jumping in. We didn't really talk a lot on the ride there, because, again, I had my iPod blasting. We finally got there around 7:35.

"What time where you're reservations?" Lilly turned to face me.

"7:30." But we didn't move, we just sat there. After about a minute I broke the silence,

"Do you really wanna go here?"

"Do you?" I turned away from her, thinking for a minute. I turned back to face her,

"Taco Bell?"

"Lets go" she laughed. So just like that, we blasted my iPod and headed off to Taco Bell. Neither one of us really likes going to really fancy restaurants. I mean, once in a while is fine. But if we had a choice, we would choose fast food, Taco Bell being our favorite. I glanced over at Lilly, she was scrolling through songs on my iPod. I smiled when I heard what she picked: _The Cowboy in Me_ by Tim McGraw. I remember I bought this song on July 5th, the day after I kissed Lilly, right before I went to her house. I never usually listened to country, but ever since I started dating Lilly, I've been listening to that more than anything else. I've never had anything against country music, but now I actually really like it.

"So, what'd you get for your birthday?" I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Umm, clothes mainly, um, a new 30-30 since Blake broke mine, and…. OH!! I got a car!" I just looked at her and laughed,

"How can you forget about getting a car? What kind is it?"

"Well, I don't have it yet. After you left earlier my grandparents called me and said that they'd get me a car of my choice. So now I just need to pick one out, and we're going to get it when they visit for Thanksgiving. So until then, you're stuck driving me!" she laughed.

"Lucky me" I joked. I guess she didn't catch the fact that I was kidding though, cause she pulled her hand away and turned to face the window. _Damn, now you've done it Oken._

"Lilly, come on, I was kidding! I'm sor-"

"Oliver, you're so gullible!" I hate when she does that. Well, actually I don't, cause it's obviously true. I smiled shyly, she reached over and grabbed my hand again.

"I kinda like it" she said. I glanced over at her, she was biting her lip and blushing. I just laughed and smiled at her, making her blush even more.

Lilly's POV

We left Taco Bell, and I was searching through Oliver's iPod. Geeze, he needs more country songs! I searched through my purse, trying to find my iPod. I really have a lot of random crap in here! I finally found my iPod and replaced his with mine. I chose _Get Out of This Town_ by Carrie Underwood, another one of my favorite songs. I looked at the clock, 8:15. We still have about 3 hours. I looked at Oliver,

"So where are we going now?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why, you wanna go somewhere?" I thought for a minute, then smiled,

"Go like you're going toward my house" He looked at me confused, but did what I told him. Around my house, it's nothing but backroads. I can tell Oliver's hesitant about driving back here in the dark, and I don't blame him, because some of the roads are just a mile with trees on both sides. But I grew up here, I know every road and where all of them go to. So we just drove down roads of nothingness for a while, but then we drove by a couple houses, and Oliver was starting to feel a bit more comfortable. To bad that won't last,

"Turn right up here" I instructed him, sending us down another deserted road. Back here was really dark, there were so many trees.

"Lilly, are you sure you know where you're taking us?"

"Yeah, positive. Now turn left up here."

"Um, ok" I watched as he drove right past it.

"No, you missed the turn!"

"Where?"

"Right back there?"

"There was no road!"

"Yes there was, now go back!" he sighed and turned around. Ha, he's becoming whipped, I love it.

We turned down a narrower, darker road. And I mean _dark_. You can barely see the road 3 yards ahead. But I've been driving down these roads for like 6 years, and could probably drive them blindfolded.

"Um, now take a right…right here" I had to reach over and grab the wheel, cause Oliver has no clue what he's doing. Now this road, well it's not even a road. Its just a worn down path amongst the trees. But it's on our property, and I know every single inch of the 700 acres that we own.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes! Trust me, just keep driving" I instructed him as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Again, he sighed and obliged.

"K, now stop here" he slowly pulled to a stop. I grabbed a pair of flip flops out of my purse and quickly put them on.

"Lets go" I jumped out and walked around to Oliver's side. He was just leaning against the truck, looking pretty nervous.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the woods, on a path that most people probably couldn't see even in the daytime. Oliver's hand was shaking, and I think I heard his teeth chattering. I tried so hard not to laugh as we finally came to our destination (well, mine anyway). It was a good-sized clearing with a small lake (or a large pond, however you wanna say it). This has always been my favorite place, especially at night when the moon lights it up and reflects like a spotlight on the water.

"Whoa" I turned and looked at Oliver, who was completely mesmerized by the whole thing. I just laughed,

"Do you remember this place?" He looked for a minute. A smile crept across his face,

"Oh yeah, didn't we used to have a tree house or something over there? Wait, you remember coming here with me?!"

"I've slowly been putting the pieces back together. I got a concussion when I was in 6th grade, I think that's how I forgot about you. But now that we're hanging out, I'm starting to remember a lot more."

Oliver smirked, and I felt like I would melt. Seriously, there's nothing I love more than his smiles (well, maybe his abs…). He walked away and sat down in one of the chairs we have set up that face the lake. I went to go sit in the chair next to him, but as I walked by he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into is lap. I just sat there looking out at the water, smiling as I felt his arms go around my waist. His lips found the back of my neck, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I could feel his lips curving into a smile.

"You just think you're so good, huh Oken?"

"You seem to think so" his hot breath on the back of my neck sent a shiver down my spine. I felt his grip around my waist tighten as I turned and kissed him, running my hands through his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He looked me in the eye for a minute before whispering,

"I love you"

Oh. My. Gosh. The butterflies were back, as bad as they were right before our first kiss. My lips curved into a smile as I replied,

"I love you too"

There it was, his killer smile. I leaned down to kiss him, and he responded with so much passion that I was dazed for minutes after he pulled away. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and we sat like that for a while, just holding each other. After a while, I asked him what time it was. He pulled out his phone,

"10:42. What time's your curfew?"

"11. We should probably get going." We headed off through the trees back to his truck; he actually needed me to turn it around because it was too narrow for him. We got to the end of our property and stopped right before the road. He grabbed my hand and we just stared at each other for a minute.

"You guys should have my party here tomorrow" Oliver looked at me confused,

"How do you know about that?"

I laughed, "My family is horrible at keeping secrets."

"I'll talk to them about it. Hmm, and since you already know about it, maybe you wanna wear these tomorrow." He reached into the middle console (**you know, like the box thingy between the seats**) and pulled out a small bag that said COACH on it. He just held it up and I stared at him in shock before I grabbed it out of his hands. I reached in and pulled out a pair of brown Coach Vail Sunglasses (**pictures in profile**). Now I'm a sunglasses addict, and for me, this is better then like diamond earrings. I've been wanting these sunglasses for months. I sat there with my mouth open, which I guess gave Oliver the wrong idea cause he said,

"Is that ok?"

I just looked over at him and attacked his lips with mine. It caught him off guard and he fell back against the door. I just laughed and climbed over the middle to sit in his lap and we just sat there making out for a while. I guess some of it was to thank him for the sunglasses, but mainly because he's like the best boyfriend ever. He's so sweet and caring, and he's my first love. All these feelings were just making me loose control, but I could tell Oliver wasn't minding at all. After about 10 minutes (at 10:57) we decided we should get going. Lucky for us there's a road that cuts right to our property, so it took us like less then a minute to get to my house.

We pulled up in front of my house at 10:58. I sighed, I really didn't want this night to end. But I knew I had to go, because my parents would kill me if I was even a minute late. Oliver grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a short, passionate kiss. I muttered a "bye" as I was getting out of the car.

"I love you"

I turned to find him looking at me. I had to jump back in the truck and give him a quick kiss.

"Love you to" I said as I pulled away. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed, praying for morning to come.

**Yay!! Hehe, I no I just said that last chapter, but w/e! **

**So do you guys think I should make something happen between Blake and Katy??? Plz tell me!!!**


	8. Suprise Party part1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Stupid midterm!!! I think they should like just end all midterms and finals (Fuck I Never Actually Learned this Shit - has anyone heard that before? My friend just told me it the other day) it's the same stuff we did before that we actually get good grades on, instead of taking up all r time for weeks studying then failing!**

Lilly's POV

I woke up this morning to Snickers jumping on my bed and licking my face. That's seriously like the best way to be woken up though, cause I hate when your alarm messes up your dream, and I really don't like people talking to me first thing in the morning. Plus, you really can't get mad at your dog. My mom walked over and threw my covers off of me. I buried my face in my pillow, to lazy to pull them back up.

"Sweetie, get up, we're going to the lake to have a picnic with the Okens."

A picnic? Wow, she really should have asked Blake to help her make up an excuse. I looked at my clock, 9:25. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow again. Ugh, after sleeping in for only 3 days, you get used to it.

"Your dad, Blake, and I are going to go in a minute. Oliver's gonna be late, so he said he'd come pick you up later if you want."

"Yeah, I'll just do that"

"K, well make sure you guys are there by 10." she said as she walked out of my room. I groaned as I buried my face in my pillow. It's not that I'm not excited for my party, I just wanted to sleep more. I actually did fall back asleep for a while though. This time I woke up cause I heard my mom talking to somebody, Oliver I guess.

"Just make sure you have her there by 10, ok? And can you go check on her, I think she fell back asleep."

"Will do, Mrs. T"

"Alright then, we'll see you there."

Next thing I heard was gravel flying and someone coming up the steps. I guess they took Snickers with them, cause he usually follows Oliver everywhere, but I don't hear his footsteps. Whatever, I just wanna get back to sleep. But somehow I doubt Oken will let that happen.

"Lil-lay, par-tay time!" he said as he walked into my room, practically jumping up and down. Gosh, how does he have this much energy in the morning?! Even when I wake up at 6, I'm usually not _awake_ awake till like 12!!

"Lils, come on, I know you're awake" he sat down on the side of my bed and started rubbing my back.

"No I'm not" I groaned. He laughed and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and buried my head in his chest.

"Come on, aren't you excited for today?" he looked down at me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Well I'd rather lay here all day too, but I promised you're mom I'd have you to the lake by 10." I halfway sat up to look over his shoulder at the clock,

"It's only 9:30, give me 10 more minutes."

"What if I don't want to?" he said as he poked me in the side. I screamed and curled up. I am like seriously, extremely ticklish, and I think Oliver just discovered that little fact. Dang it! Crap Oken, stop looking at me like that! Suddenly his hands are attacking my sides and I'm screaming and laughing, trying my best to push him off of me.

"OLIVER," I screamed, gasping for air (woah, that sounds sexual), "Stop! I- can't- BREATH!" He finally stopped when my face was turning tomato red from laughing. We looked at the position we ended up in: he was hovering over me with one hand on my thigh and the other resting on the side of my waist. We started making out, of course, but I pulled away after a few minutes. He started leaning towards me again, but I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Later Oken, I gotta get ready."

"Oh, _now_ you wanna get up." I laughed and gave him a quick peck before sliding out from under him. I went over to my dresser and got out a navy and white striped bikini. I turned to Oliver,

"K, get out." He rolled over to face me,

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable here." He smirked.

"Oliver, come on, I gotta change!"

"Then change!"

"Fine" I walked into my bathroom and closed the door.

"That's not what I meant!" I heard him shout from the other side of the door. After I changed into my bathing suit, I realized I forgot to grab shorts and a shirt. I opened the door and saw Oliver laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I grinned as an idea popped into my mind. He opened his eyes when he heard me walking, and his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. _Haha, this is gonna be fun_. I stood next to the bed with one knee up on it and leaned over Oliver,

"Babe, why don't we just stay here for a while? I'm sure no one will mind if we're a little late" I said seductively while stroking his chest lightly with my fingertips. I leaned down and ran my tongue along his lips before trailing kisses down his neck.

"Maybe we should just stay up here all day" I laid down on top of him and his eyes just kept getting wider.

"Lilly, I-" but I cut him off by kissing him. I stuck my hands under his shirt and ran my hands up and down his abs. I pulled back slightly and slid my hands up to trace random patterns on his chest, trying to think what to say next. But I couldn't think of anything and just collapsed laughing.

"Lillian Truscott, what the hell was that?!" he seemed relieved that I had stopped, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!! But oh my gosh, you should have seen your face!!" I nearly rolled off the bed from laughing so hard. I finally caught my breath and walked over to my dresser, grabbing a white cami and light blue mesh shorts.

"I seriously thought I was gonna have to tell your mom that we never came because you were raping me!"

I just laughed as he came behind me and put his hands on my hips, following me as I went to find my sunglasses.

"Lils, can I ask you something?" I turned to face him and he put his hands back on my hips again,

"Do you, um, wa-wanna do it?" We both turned bright red. I immediately looked down at my black flip-flops.

"Um, Oliver, I really gotta get ready, can we talk about this later maybe? Like tonight?"

"Ya, ya sure. Uh, I'll go wait outside." I watched him as he walked out of my room and I heard the screen door open and close. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Wow, I've never been this far in a relationship. I looked down at the ring on my right hand: it's a thick silver band with engraved hearts and crosses going around it with a heart-shaped peridot (a light green-ish diamond like gem), my birth stone, replacing one of the engraved hearts. Yup, it's my purity ring. I sighed again, then grabbed my tote and new sunglasses and went downstairs to meet Oliver. I climbed up into the truck,

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." Ugh, too much tension going on! We got to the end of the driveway and I decided I just wanted to get this over with.

"Oliver, stop a second." He put the truck in park and looked over at me.

"Um, you know what we were, um, talking about before?" I started playing with my ring subconsciously. Oliver noticed this and reached over to grab my right hand. He played with my ring for a minute before looking back at me,

"It's your purity ring, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I replied shyly. He sighed and took his bracelet off and handed it to me. I took it, kind of confused. It was just a plain hemp bracelet about an inch wide. I've seen a million times, but I looked more closely now and noticed that a ring had been braided into it, kind of like a bead.

"Wha..?" I started to say, still not understanding.

"That's mine." I looked over at him, he had his elbow on the middle and rested his chin on his hand.

"My parent's made me promise when I was 11," he continued, "so it doesn't really fit anymore. I just wear it on that." We smiled at each other shyly then without saying anything Oliver started driving again.

We turned down the last road at about 10:02. The roads where all deserted, and I wondered where everyone had parked. Oliver and I walked to the lake hand in hand, but when we got to the clearing he shoved me out before him. Everyone was just standing around talking or swimming, but then most of them cheered when they saw me. Yeah, surprise parties don't usually work very well with about 100 high school-ers.

"LILLY!!" I heard someone scream. I looked over right as my friends Allie and Megan jumped on me. Not expecting this, well all fell to the ground laughing. I looked up to see Oliver smirking at us. He nodded towards his friends, like he was asking if he could go over with them. I nodded and he ran off. The three of us sat up, hugged and started talking, while still sitting in the middle of everyone. We hadn't seen each other all summer, well except for church, and we all had _a lot _to talk about. After 5 minutes of talking about everything that we could possibly think of, Megan turned to me,

"So, how's _Oliver_?" her and Allie smirked, I blushed.

"Good"

"So, how's school gonna work out this year?" Allie asked, looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, usually Oliver and his friends never talk to us. So, what, is it all gonna change like in 'High School Musical' and suddenly everyone just gets along?"

"I wouldn't care if everyone started singing and dancing randomly during the day!" Megan added. We started laughing really loud and everyone around us looked at us like we were retards. Psh, like we really care. We ended up sitting out on the end of the dock in our bathing suits with some of our other friends, Caitlin and Sarah. We started talking about Oliver again, then just about boys in general.

"Oh my gosh," Caitlin suddenly started, "I got a boyfriend this summer!"

"WHO??!" we all screamed at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but then someone came up from behind her and pushed her in the water. She screamed and we turned to see Matt pointing at her and laughing. Behind him were Garret, Chris, and Colin, all of them kind of laughing too. Now, the 9 of us are all really good friends, so it's not like that was completely random. Like, this is our group. We looked down at Caitlin who was glaring up at Matt. She pointed at him and looked at us,

"Him." She stated.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Me, Sarah, Megan and Allie screamed. But like, a good OMG. We knew they would get together eventually, I mean they were always flirting at school last year.

"What about me?" Matt asked before jumping in right next to Caitlin, who screamed of course. They swam over to the attached floating dock and just sat there cuddling.

"Awww!" the four of us cooed.

"What?" Chris asked as he sat next to Megan, and Garret and Colin sat down among us too.

"Them" Megan said, pointing to Matt and Caitlin, who were now making out.

"I know. Weird, isn't it?" Megan's jaw dropped and she slapped him.

"Oww, what?!" Megan just shook her head and rested her head on Chris's shoulder, who put his head on top of hers. Sarah, Allie and I looked at each other. They were definitely gonna get together soon, and we all knew it, even Garret and Colin. The five of us moved to sit on the other side of the dock, where me and Allie sank down so that the water was up to our stomachs but we were leaning back on the dock on our elbows. Suddenly someone pushes both of us off and we scream as we fall into the water. We turned to see, not Garret or Colin, but _Megan_ laughing her ass off.

"Bitch!!" I yelled and splashed her while nearly drowning from laughing. Allie got back up and sat down again. I was about to do the same when something, well, _someone_, grabbed my legs and pulled me under. I came to the surface and looked around, but didn't see Oliver anywhere. I looked back at my friends on the dock,

"What the hell was th-"

"AHH" someone yelled and shoved me under again. I came up coughing and was face to face with Oliver.

"RETARD!" I shouted and splashed him.

"Race to the end of the lake?" he asked. I started racing before anyone said go. Oliver caught up and completely pushed me under and was pretty far ahead by the time I came to the surface again. But I swim faster then Oliver and caught up to him easily, one of the benefits of being on a swim team for 11 years. We never actually got to the end of the lake because halfway we just started killing each other. Suddenly someone pulled me under completely. I started to freak out because I knew it wasn't Oliver. I came to the surface and swam into Oliver's arms before turning to see-

**Cliffhanger whoo! Starting next chapter oliver and lilly are gonna have some problems with their perfect relationship. But wut will happen…? Haha wow im a retard. Ill try to have the next chapter up pretty soon. Plz review!!**


	9. Suprise Party part2

Lilly's POV

"_Race to the end of the lake?" he asked. I started racing before anyone said go. Oliver caught up and completely pushed me under and was pretty far ahead by the time I came to the surface again. But I swim faster then Oliver and caught up to him easily, one of the benefits of being on a swim team for 11 years. We never actually got to the end of the lake because halfway we just started killing each other. Suddenly someone pulled me under completely. I started to freak out because I knew it wasn't Oliver. I came to the surface and swam into Oliver's arms before turning to see-_

Ryan. Ryan Brown. Junior, farm kid turned city, captain of some state lacrosse team, one of the hottest 11th grader at school, and my perverted ex.

"What the hell was that?!" Oliver yelled at him. I started swimming toward the side of the lake with Oliver following. We got to about five yards away from the bank when Ryan, who we didn't even know was following us said,

"Happy birthday Lilly" he gave me his signature smile, the one that used to make me melt but now just makes me cringe every time I see it. Oliver could stand here but I couldn't, so I swam behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Plus, Ryan's a serious perv, and I really didn't want him seeing me in my bathing suit.

"What do you want?" I asked as Oliver reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Just wanted to come wish you happy birthday. You gonna come give me a hug?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna let you get your hands near my bathing suit. Fuck off, retard!"

"Ouch. Watch your language, Lillian. So I hear you're goin out with Oken now huh?"

"Yeah…" I wrapped my arms tighter around Oliver's neck (not like choking him, I had just been sliding off) and slid my hands down to his chest. I swear I saw jealousy flicker in Ryan's eyes when I did that.

"Hmm, well we'll see how long that last. Trust me, before the end of September you're gonna be crawling back to me." He smirked and swam off. What the hell?!

"I hate that asshole" I said plainly, burying my face in the crook of Oliver's neck. "_before the end of September you're gonna be crawling back to me_" What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

"You're thinking bout what he said aren't you?"

"Maybe" I sighed.

"You are, I know it." I looked up at him,

"And how do you know that Oken?"

"I know you better then you think Truscott." He said as I swam around to his front, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"Oh, do you?" I took a bold move (well, bold for me) and wrapped my legs around him.

"I do." He said as he slid his hands down to my butt. I tensed up for a second but relaxed into his arms. I didn't make him do anything about his hands, actually I didn't really want him to move them.

"Then what am I thinking now?"

"Hmm, you're thinking bout how bad you wanna kiss me right now." I looked over Oliver's shoulder and saw a couple of his friends sneaking up behind him, motioning for me not to say anything. I slightly nodded my head then focused on Oliver again.

"Is that what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." I started leaning toward him then jumped out of his arms at the last minute as his friends tackled him. He came up coughing and looked over at me,

"You're mean."

I just smiled, "I know" I said before swimming over to my friends.

Oliver's POV

Yeah, so right as things were getting good between me and Lilly, Todd and David had to come kill me.

"Fuck you" I said to the two of them, giving them a death glare.

"So, since we're on the topic of Lilly-" David began.

"When were we talking about Lilly?"

"It was implied."

"Big word" Todd had to randomly pointed out.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do about her when school starts?"

I gave them both confused slash pissed looks, "What do you mean 'what am I gonna do about her'?"

Todd and David looked at each other, trying to decide what to say next.

"Um," Todd started, "we mean, are you really gonna keep dating her once school starts? I mean, she's a farm girl." What the hell?!

"What's wrong with her?!" I practically shouted at them.

"Nothin! She's really hot. If I had to pick a farm girl she'd probably be my first choice.", David said, "But that doesn't change the fact that she's still a farm girl."

"Oliver, dude, we don't have a problem with you dating her. But seriously, think about it, cause everyone else at school might." Todd said before they swam off to talk to a couple hot girls walking along the bank. I just stood there a minute, thinking about what they had said.

"Damn it!" I smacked the water then went off to find Lilly.

Lilly's POV

Everyone went to my house when it started to get dark. They had all changed, and I was now wearing short cut-offs and a white Hollister tank. My parents had set up one of the fields for the party: there were strings of lights overhead, they had hired a DJ, and there were snack tables randomly set up along the edge of the field. But everyone was just standing in the middle talking cause all the 'chaperones' (Lilly's parents, the Okens, and a couple other parents who stayed) were just standing around and mingling. Yes, _mingling_. With my friends. Ugh!

"Mom!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the edge of the field before turning to her, "What do you guys think you're doing?!"

"Just talking with everyone, sweetie. Relax, I haven't told them any stories about you."

I sighed, "Can't all the adults just go up to the house?"

"But then who's gonna stay here and watch-"

"Mom! Look at everyone, they're not doing anything! Come on, please?" She thought about this for a moment before sighing,

"Alright. Just remember, knowing your father, he'll probably come out here to check on ya'll a couple times. But I'll try my best to keep him inside."

"Yay! Thank you!" I said giving her a hug. She somehow managed to get all of the adults and bring them up to the house, though I swear I saw my dad looking back about every 5 seconds.

As soon as the last adult went in the house, _Thnks fr th Mmrs _started blaring through the speakers and all the dancing and grinding started. Allie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged me over to where all our friends are dancing, almost in the middle of the tight circle of teenagers. Now don't even start to think that farm girls can't dance, cause my friends and I dance better then most of the city girls at school. And not like _dancing _dancing either. More like, well, lets just say that we were getting a lot of looks from the guys around us, and I would never let my parents see me dancing like this. Matt was practically glued to Caitlin (last year you could always tell it killed him whenever he watched her dance, cause seriously, we're that good), Megan was over at one of the snack tables flirting with Chris, and I have no clue where Colin, Garret, or Oliver are. So Allie, Sarah and I were just dancing together till some senior came and stole Allie. Not that we minded, he was hot, so we were happy for her. Haha. Then Sarah's boyfriend, Brad, came up behind her, so I decided it was a good time to go find Oliver.

It didn't take very long, he was standing against the fence with his friend's David, Nick, and Todd. All of them retards if you ask me. Course, last year I probably would have said Oliver was one too. Things really have changed this summer. I walked over to Oliver, noticing that his eyes had never left me since I spotted him, which makes me think he was watching me before (not that I mind…). I went and hugged him from the side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked while looking for my friends in the crowd.

"Admiring you from a distance." I looked up at him, he was still staring me.

"Wanna admire from up close?" He just smirked and I started dragging him into the crowd. I spotted Sarah, who was now just talking with Brad (but very closely I might add), and started walking over towards them. She saw me and waved right as _Dance, Dance _started playing. We both looked at each other, screamed, and ran towards each other. See, my friends and I had a _slight_ obsession with this song last year, and now we just go crazy whenever we hear it. So there we were, just screaming the words, our hips moving like crazy, doing body rolls, air-humping, and just about anything else you can think of. We don't look like retards when we do this either; most of the guys around us stopped what they were doing for a second and just stood there staring, wide-eyed. Oliver and Brad were no exception of course. Oh yeah, and our tank tops were starting to fall some in the front; we didn't even bother to fix it. Brad came up behind Sarah at about the same time that Oliver put his hands on my hips and pulled me right up against him. I just continued grinding into him, still screaming the words with Sarah. Another song came on and I turned to dance facing Oliver. He kept pulling me closer, and I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and I looked at the screen, _Katy_. He went to go put it in his pocket but I grabbed his hand,

"Oliver, go take it."

"It's just Katy. I don't even know why the hell she's calling me."

"Oliver, I've watched too many episodes of _Gossip Girls_, please just go see what she needs. I'm gonna get a drink anyway." He sighed but walked out of the crowd anyway. I followed him out and walked over to one of the snack tables. I grabbed a Sprite and wend over to talk to Garret and Colin, who were now the ones leaning against the fence and watching the crowd instead of Oliver and his friends. But right before I got to them someone grabbed my hand and started dragging me the other way. I turned, scared, to see who it was. Ryan.

"What the hell, Ryan?! Let go!!" I tried to pull away, but his grip was to tight.

"Chill babe. Come on, I just wanna go talk." He nodded at something behind me, "Just like Oliver's doin over there."

I turned and sure enough, Oliver was talking to Jamie Brooks, the most popular senior girl. Jealousy flared inside me, and I forgot all about my issues with Ryan and let him start dragging me to the woods again. I turned to Garret and Colin, who had been watching all of this, and looked at them with pleading eyes. They nodded, realizing that I wanted them to follow.

Ryan drag me into the woods on the side of the field. He walked about 3 yards into the woods before turning to me and shoving me slightly so I fell back against a tree.

"What do you want, asshole?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes, pissed that he had brought me back here, and that I had actually let him bring me here.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You know, we haven't really talked since we broke up." He looked me in the eyes and said in a soft tone, "I really don't remember, why did we brake up?"

"You know why we broke up, retard!!!" He smirked and placed his hands on my hips, pressing himself up against me. This was nothing like when Oliver does it; when he does this, it's a loving embrace, and I can tell how much he really cares. With Ryan, this just feels wrong; we just don't quite fit together.

"Get the hell off me." I growled, not looking at him.

"Why? Come on, baby, we both know you don't want me to move." I looked up to see him leaning down toward me. I could hear footsteps walking towards us as I brought my hands up to his chest and shoved him, hard. He stumbled backwards and looked at me surprised.

"Damn girl," he smirked, "Oliver's really been workin you, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up!!" I shoved him again into a tree as my vision started to become blurry. Colin stood between me and Ryan as he started walking toward me again, while Garret came and put his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Dang, what kinda business you got goin?" he looked behind Colin at me. Anger and hurt raged inside me. I wrestled out of Garret's grip, walked over to Ryan and punched him right below his left eye. He stumbled back in pain, and I felt someone's arms protectively wrapping around my waist. I looked up to see Oliver, who looked angrier then I had ever seen him. I sank into his arms, finally feeling safe.

"Brown, if I ever see you talking to her again, _you're dead_." Oliver growled. The four of us started walking out of the woods, Colin and Garret ahead of us, when we heard,

"Come on babe, think about all these guys have been getting from you, and I can't have any?" I stopped and turned to see Ryan standing there with his arms slightly open, that intimidating smirk never leaving his face. I turned to look at Oliver, who was practically glued to me, currently giving Ryan a death glare. I smirked at Ryan before forcefully kissing Oliver on the lips, making sure my tongue was visible to Ryan. I pulled away after a couple seconds and started walking away, glancing back at Ryan one last time. But I wish I hadn't: his face looked vengeful, and it truly scared me. I wrapped my arm around Oliver and put my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

A slow song was playing when we got back to the field; _Whenever You Remember_ by Carrie Underwood. We made our way back into the center of the circle near my friends before Oliver turned to me,

"So, what should we do now?" I smiled; I love how he can always turn everything right again.

"Hmm, I don't know."

He looked around, "Hmm, we'll could always dance."

I smiled at him again, "We could." He smirked and put his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started thinking about when Oliver was talking to Jamie, which got me to thinking about Ryan. I thought about that look he gave me, and not even realizing it, I started shaking out of fear. Oliver noticed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. I rested my head on his shoulder, my breathing still shaky.

"Shh, babe, you're gonna be fine." Oliver started to whisper while rubbing my back, "I will never let him touch you again." He put his lips right up against my ear,

"I love you"

And just like that, all my worries about Ryan disappeared. I knew Oliver would never let him hurt me again. In his arms, I can't even describe how it makes me feel. I just feel safe, and I trust Oliver with all my heart that he'll protect me.

I brushed my lips across his before whispering, "I love you, too."

**exam's are finally over!! yay! so this mean's i'll start posting a lot sooner again. don't forget to review! **


	10. Nervousness and Fantasy

**Hey guys!! I'm sososooo sorry I haven't updated for awhile!! Just btw this chapters kinda plain, but the next couple chapters are gonna be really good (at least I hope) and this is just kinda like 'introducing' what's gonna happen. **

August had flown by. It was now August 31, the day before school started. Lilly, Megan, Sarah, Allie and Caitlin were at Lilly's house out in one of the fields watching the sunset. They started this 'tradition' before fourth grade just for fun, but it was something that stuck and now they do it every year.

"Ugh, I can't believe school starts tomorrow!! I swear, summer keeps getting shorter every year!" Allie whined. Everyone laughed but agreed.

"Oh my gosh," Megan started as she sat up, "k, goals for junior year." Another one of their 'traditions'. Everyone always made up a goal for the school year. Whoever reached their goal always received $5 from everyone else. They knew it was kind of strange, but it was just something they couldn't stop.

"Hmm. This year I am…. Oh! This year, I'm not gonna fail pre-cal!" said Sarah. "K, next is…. Caitlin!"

"Ugh, fine!" Caitlin groaned as she sat up. "I'm going to… loose 15 pounds by February."

"Caitlin!"

"You are so not fat!"

"Oh my gosh, shut up!"

"Why?" Caitlin questioned everyone. "It's not like I'm goin on a crash diet. And I said after the holidays, so I'll have already gained about 7 pounds, so technically, I'm only loosing 8. Happy? Lilly!"

"Ummm, hmm, this year I'm finally gonna do the video for TechEd." TechEd was a computer/basically-everything-digital class that everyone always signed up for for that exact reason (no, it's not a geek class!). Every year a music video is always one of the assigned projects. Everyone is put into groups, and they have to make a video for a song of an artist they are assigned. Every year, Lilly is chosen to be one of the singers. She has an amazing voice and is probably the best singer at the school. But every year, she always drops out of the video.

"K, now it's Allie's turn!"

"Hmm, ok. I'm gonna get a boyfriend and he's gonna last at least, hmm, 3 months." It's not that Allie had never had a boyfriend. Actually, the exact opposite. She was the type of girl who had a new boyfriend every week. She has a serious problem with commitment.

"And Megan!"

"Alrighty-"

"You're gonna stop saying alrighty?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Cause it's coolio!" Megan always made up her own words. But people don't think she's retarded, actually, you hear a lot of people saying her words at school. It's pretty funny. "I am going to… finally get a Mustang this year!" A Mustang was Megan's dream car. She's been saving up for it since forever; she hasn't even bought a car yet and she's been driving for a couple months. Bus she was finally coming close to having enough money to get one.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

"Hey" Allie answered her phone. "Now?... Really, what time is it?... Ok, fine… K, bye." She stood up, "Peoples, I gotta go. Sarah, you need a ride?"

"Ya." They all hugged and Caitlin and Megan left too.

---

Oliver was with his friends up at Spy Cliff. This place was named 'Spy Cliff' because it was a spot where you could see the whole town, but no matter where you were in town you couldn't see the lookout. It wasn't a tradition with Oliver and his friends to come here, this was just like a one-time thing. Jamie was sitting with Oliver in the bed of his truck, along with Nick, Todd, and this girl Tory. Jamie was just flirting with Oliver, who wasn't flirting back but didn't want to be rude either. He kept looking at his friends with pleading eyes but they just shook their heads. After a while Jamie had to go home and Tory went to go talk to some of her other friends.

"Why the hell didn't you help me?" Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, look, we know you're 'in love' with Lilly and all, but seriously just keep your options open." Todd said.

"What if I don't want to?" Oliver snapped back.

"Oliver, look, we know what you're saying now. But seriously dude, we know you're not gonna be able to take all that crap you're gonna get at school. Just think about that." Todd and Nick got off his truck and went home along with everyone else. Oliver didn't leave immediately though. He just sat there for a while thinking about what his friends had been saying.

_K, Lilly's hot and all, but I keep forgetting she's a farm girl. Not only is she a farm girl, she was your target last year. What's everyone gonna think when you show up tomorrow not bugging the crap out of Lilly anymore? And Jamie's _really _hot, and I already know she's in love with me. Heck I could get any girl I wanted this year. But how would I face Lilly? I mean we have like 4 classes together this year, it's not like I can completely avoid her. I really don't even wanna avoid her! I'm fine with the way my life is right now, why does school have to fucking change everything?! And I gotta take her to school for a while too, so she's gonna notice if something's different about me. And why the hell am I still sitting here by myself?!_

Oliver got in his truck and went home, the fight still going on in his mind.

Lilly's POV

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

"Shut up!" I rolled over and started hitting my nightstand, trying to get the damn alarm to shut up. 6:30. Don't think that I should be used to getting up earlier, its never happened. I finally punched something that I think was my alarm. I heard a weird cracking sound, I think I broke it, but at least it shut up. About 5 minutes later I decided I should probably get up. I rolled out of bed and brushed my hair before going downstairs. Mom and dad are already at work, and I don't usually bother with Blake in the morning, so I just got a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV and ate by myself.

"Ugh," I groaned, flipping through channels, "why are the only things on TV in the morning the news and little kid shows? Seriously, what kid gets up at 6:30 just to watch _The Wiggles_??!" I finally found MTV, _Next_ was on. Not one of my favorite shows, but whatever.

"Damn, she's hot" I heard a male voice behind me say. But I knew my dad wasn't home, and the voice was too deep to be Blake. I screamed and turned to see Oliver standing there giving me a weird, confused look. I guess I don't recognize his voice at 6:45 in the morning.

"Ass!" I threw the remote at him. "How'd you get in here?!"

He shrugged and sat down. "Door was unlocked. I opened it and walked in." he said like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Accidentally set my alarm an hour early." His eyes skimmed over my body, actually a few times. I looked down and was reminded that I was still wearing my pajamas: a small white cami and green _really_ short shorts. I crossed my arms across my chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious, but then thought about how pointless it was considering Oliver had seen me in much less. Isn't it weird how you don't mind people seeing you in a bathing suit (well, sometimes), but then when they see you in revealing clothes it seems much worse?

"So, wanna get me some food?" I looked at Oliver and raised my eyebrows. He's been coming here almost every day, all summer, and he always just goes and steals stuff out of the fridge. Since when does he start asking?

"Riiigght" I guess he read my mind again. He came and sat next to me on the couch, eating a piece of cold pizza, ew.

"How can you eat pizza this early in the morning?"

"Like this" he said and took a bite. Haha, donut. I just laughed,

"I'll be back" I walked into the kitchen to put my bowl away then went upstairs, feeling Oliver's eyes on me the whole time. Perv. I went to my closet and just stood there looking for about 10 minutes, trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on Abercrombie navy and white patchwork shorts, a black Hollister polo, and white American Eagle flip flops (**pics in pro)**. I put on makeup and my new _Fantasy _perfume, a lot of it, brushed my hair again (which is naturally straight, thank goodness, cause I hate straightening my hair, it takes to long), grabbed my purse and backpack, and finally went back downstairs.

"What the heck took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I was only gone like 50 minutes, that's a new record!" I sat down in Oliver's lap, who was still on the couch glued to the TV. I looked at he was watching; _Next, _lesbian _Next. _Ohhh. Why do guys think that's so hot?

"Did Blake leave yet?"

"Yup, bout 10 minutes ago!" he poked me in the side. I squealed,

"Sorry! Well we still have like 10 minutes before we _have _to leave!" 

"And what do you want to do in those 10 minutes?" I turned to see him giving me a very mischievous look. And the old Oliver's back. I'm happy, cause he was just acting kinda strange earlier this morning. I leaned in and we started making out. But when he started running his hands through my hair I came back to my senses and pulled away.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing! I don't want you messing up my hair!"

"Your hair's down."

"Yeah but you'd still mess it up. We gotta leave anyway." I gave him a quick peck before getting up, grabbing my stuff, and went out to Oliver's truck with him following. We left and my perfume quickly spread through the car.

"Geeze Lils, got enough perfume on?" Oliver said smirking. I knew he was joking though cause _Fantasy_'s his favorite, he told me the other night in the loft when I was wearing it. And I've also learned it makes him pretty whipped. Just a little advantage I have over him. We stopped at a red light,

"So," he looked over at me and grabbed my hand, "nervous?"

I sighed, "I guess a bit." I lied. I'm nervous as hell right now. "You?" He just shook his head. "Oh yeah, how's football goin'?"

"Pretty good. Coach has been pretty hard this year, but it's not too bad." Oliver finally made starting QB for the varsity team this year, I'm so happy for him. "How's swimming and lacrosse?"

I sighed, "I think I'm gonna quit lacrosse."

"Are you kidding me?! Why?"

"It just reminds me of Ryan too much. But swimming's good. I have like A times (**really good times**) in all my events this year. Oh yeah, did your parents tell you bout their trip next weekend?"

"And that we're gonna be staying together?" he smirked as he said this. Our parents are taking some random trip to New York City next weekend. Not wanting us kids to be alone, kinda, Oliver and Katie are staying over at our house for the five days.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I started freaking out. I'm dating Oliver, a city kid, the most popular and hottest guy at school. What's everyone else gonna think? Sure, they saw us together at my party, but school? This day's not gonna go by easily, I can tell. But I could always be wrong….

I got out of Oliver's car and he immediately walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, practically slamming me against his side. It kinda hurt, but at the same time, I loved it because I knew he was just being protective. I also know the extra force was cause of my perfume. Ha. We walked into the school and practically everyone's eyes were on us. A couple of his friends came over and they started talking, while Oliver was still pinning me to his side. And then to my relief, Allie came over to me.

"Oh my gosh, you're late! We have history first, and it's upstairs at the other end!! Why are you late anyway, you're never late!"

"Yeah, but Oliver brought me this morn-"

"Picked you up late?"

"No, actually he came like an hour early."

"Oooh, I get it."

"Shut up!" I laughed and slapped her shoulder. "We didn't do anything!"

"Then why's your hair messed up?" she asked as she fixed the couple bumps on the top of my head.

"Told you you'd mess it up!" I hissed at Oliver, whose friends had left and was now just listening to our conversation. We locked eyes for a minute, then the warning bell rang.

"Shit! Lets go!" Allie said before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. But Oliver quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a quick kiss.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled away. It's not something I would usually say at school, but right now I just needed that extra assurance that I could trust him. He smirked,

"Love you, too." And with that Allie started dragging me to history once again. I sighed and looked back at Oliver, worried because I knew I wouldn't see him again until third period. That means two classes without him there to protect me. Shit, when did I become so vulnerable? I wasn't like this last year! Then again, last year I always tried to avoid Oliver. Now I can't even stand being away from him for two classes! Ugh, screw love!!


	11. First Day of School, First Day of Tears

**hey guys!!! Again, sorry for taking so long to update!! Im just having a really hard time writing this part. Like I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there.**

Lilly's POV

Crap. Guess who's in my A.P. History class? Not only in my class, but I have to sit next to her. Yeah, Jamie Brooks (if you didn't already figure that out, you have problems). Now, I've never liked her, but since I saw her talking to Oliver, I hate her. She's one of those girls that's sweet to your face, but you know she's a bitch behind your back.

"Lilly!" Jamie whispered. I looked over at her, "do you have extra pencil?" I started looking through my purse. Lets see, one, two, three, four…… five pencils, two pens.

"No, sorry."

She just shrugged and turned to Garret, who was sitting behind us. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but he quickly thrust his pencil at her. I gave him a _WTF?_ look; he just shrugged and looked away. The rest of the class was uneventful. My second period class was Algebra 2, an all-junior class, so I didn't get any crap from seniors. But sadly, that's my only class this year without seniors. Luckily my last four classes are with Oliver though! And they're the best classes for that too: chemistry, English, TechEd, and free period.

After class I went to my locker, and noticed Oliver standing at his when I looked in my mirror. His back was to me, so I walked up and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

He sighed, "What do you want?" 

Umm, ok? "Geeze, love you too."

He turned to face me, "Damn, babe, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jamie."

"Why the hell would you think I was Jamie?" I asked, starting to get pissed off.

"She was just buggin' me all through 'cal."

"She's in your pre-cal class?"

"Yeah." Damn, I gotta make Sarah keep an eye on her. "Why?" he asked, moving us so that he had me pinned against his locker.

"You know I don't like her, Oliver."

"But you also know that you can trust me, right?" he asked, putting his forehead against mine.

"Yeah." I said, biting my lip.

"Then what's the problem?" he smirked. I couldn't stand being this close yet this far apart and pressed my lips against his. Did I mention our school has basically no rules against PDA? They know we'd do it anyway, but they also know we're good kids; so unless we're like having sex in the halls, they don't have a problem with it. So we just stood there making out until Oliver abruptly pulled away and started walking down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him, smiling. He just looked over his shoulder and smirked. I ran and halfway jumped on his back, causing him to nearly fall. I laughed and started walking away, then out of the corner of my eye I noticed him walk up beside me and felt him wrap his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled while putting my arm around him as we walked to chemistry together.

Chemistry went by pretty normal. We're not lab partners, but the four of us (me, Oliver and our partners) are a group whenever we do 'double partner' work. History was ok too; Oliver sits behind me- the classroom is really small and the desks are cramped together, so he was playing with my hair most of the class. We separated at lunch and sat with our friends.

In TechEd I sit with Oliver on my left and Megan on my right. Jamie's in our class, but luckily she doesn't sit next to Oliver. Instead, Amy does. Amy's a city girl, but the two of us have been best friends since like 3rd grade. I don't know how, cause it's not like our families are close or anything, it just kinda happened. Her and Oliver are really good friends too, but I trust her around him.

"Ok, since ya'll have been in this class before, we don't need to go over all basic 'beginning of the year' stuff." We all turned to face the teacher, Mrs. Brooks. Yeah, Jamie's mom. But she's seriously the coolest teacher ever and treats Jamie like one of her students during class, so I really have nothing against her.

"Ya'll know how to do the music video project, right?" We all nodded. It's the easiest project ever: you get assigned a group, a singer, an artist that you pick a song from, and you make a music video. It's so fun! "Alright then, first we have Jamie's group: Hannah, Colin, Oliver." DAMN!!!!! How could Oliver be put into Jamie's group?! Shit-tastic!! Shit-fuckin-tastic!!!! (Excuse my language btw, when I get mad, I get _mad_.) She doesn't even sing that good!! How was she put as group leader?! Ugh, I guess the bitchy princess always gets her way with her mom. I kinda zoned out for a while after that until I heard my name being called.

"Lilly's group: Amy, Colin, Ryan." Holy. Fuckin. Shit. No way in hell is Ryan gonna be in my group!!! Shit, shit, shit, shit SHIT!!!! (Yeah, if you're wondering, I do cuss people out when I get mad.)

"Ok, now just meet with your groups and talk!" Jamie gave her mom a big smile, but her mom gave her a disappointed look and went to her desk. For the next two minutes there were endless chair-crashes and people knocking people over, trying to get their group together. Oh the joys of rolling chairs. You never realize how fun those things are until you give them to a bunch of juniors and seniors and put them in a room together. Luckily, my group had to come over to me, so I wasn't injured, unlike everyone else.

"K, so, we have Taylor Swift. What song are gonna do?" I said while looking at Oliver. Jamie was a bit too close to him, but he wasn't moving away. I don't like the look on her face or the fact that he's laughing either.

"Hmm," Amy brought me back to reality. I looked at my group: Amy, Colin, Ryan. Two of my best friends, my ex-boyfriend. Kinda balances out I guess. Plus Amy's in the same 'group' as Ryan, so I think she could stop him from trying anything. Colin and Ryan just shrugged.

"I think we should do _Oh My My My_, _A Place in This World_, or _Invisible_." My eyes had returned to Oliver. I was contemplating the songs in my head while watching Jamie shamelessly flirting with Oliver, and Oliver not objecting.

"Umm, huh, I think we should do _Invisible_."

"Yay!" Did I mention Amy is extremely perky? Normally I hate perky people. Amy's the exception though, I love that girl to death. I guess I kinda spaced out for a while after that, because the next thing I heard was Mrs. Brooks saying,

"Alright guys, first day of school is officially over!"

Everyone cheered/screamed and ran out of the room. I was getting my stuff from my locker when Oliver came and leaned on the locker next to mine, which I guess is empty cause I haven't seen anyone there all day.

"Hey" he says flatly. Whatever. I wanted so bad to say, "Hey babe, great to see you too! Oh, so I saw you flirting with Jamie today, what they hell was that about?", slam the locker in his face, and walk away.

Instead I just said "Hey". I looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of emotion. Nothing. "Oh, I left my iPod in your car. Can we get it before you go to practice?"

"Um, yeah, sure." He said, scratching his head and looking up and down the hall as if searching for someone. I slammed my locker door shut and he jumped. Although I was pissed at him and the slam was intended to startle him, I just had to laugh. He smirked at me,

"You think that's funny?" I couldn't respond, I just nodded. It kinda bugs me how his moods can change so fast, cause then I don't really know what he's feeling. He took my hand and led me out to his car. When we got to his car he unlocked it and I leaned in on the driver side to get my iPod out of the dock. I pulled it out and noticed Oliver staring at my butt from the reflection. _Perv_. I climbed out and just leaned against the door for a second, waiting to see what he would do. He came over and put one hand next to my head, the other resting on my waist. We stayed like that for a minute, staring at each other.

"Hey." he said in almost a whisper. I let out a small laugh,

"Hey." He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. It was short and unintense (one of Megan's words), but there was barely any passion in it. It felt like kissing one of my friends for a picture (No not like a lesbian! But like when you're taking pictures with your friends and you kiss them but your lips are barely touching. And if you still think I'm lesbian, remember, I have a _boyfriend_!!!).

"Yo, Oliver!" We pulled away to see his friends waving at him from the other side of the parking lot. "Dude, lets go!" He waved at them, as if saying 'Go, I'll be there in a minute'. They shrugged and walked toward the gym. He turned back to me,

"You got a ride home, right?"

"Yeah, Caitlin. Actually I should probably go look for her."

"Alright then." He kissed me again before running towards the gym. I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my purse to call Caitlin. _1 New Text Message. From: ktliny _(Caitlin, incase ya couldn't figure that out). _hey sry i hav 2 stay 4 xhelp. ya, on first day! i shld b done in bout 30min if u jus wanna wait. just txt back wut ur gonna do. _I sighed, do I wanna wait, or find another ride? I decided to just go watch Oliver practice while waiting on Caitlin, so I replied '_ill jus wait. b fball field watchin prac. call me when ur done_'. I stuck my earphones in and walked over to the football field.

There were other people scattered on the bleachers also watching the practice. I sat about half way up the bleacher on the end, away from everyone else. The field hockey team was running laps around the field. Guess who's on the team? Yeah (If you can't figure that out by now, that's sad. _Hint: starts with J, rhymes with 'say me'_). She's not captain though, some junior is. Ha. I always think it's funny when the captain of a team isn't a senior, or just one of the older people. The football team was doing suicides, and most of the guys, including Oliver, had taken their shirts off. Most of the field hockey girls were sneaking glances at them while concentrating on their running. But Jamie didn't take subtle glances, she was staring at him the whole time. A new song started playing on my iPod: _Invisible _by Taylor Swift.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

I looked down at the field: everyone had finished running and were all taking a break.

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Jamie stepped out of the field hockey crowd, laughing loudly and drawing the attention of most of the football players, including Oliver.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to_

She dramatically took her hair down, and poured water down her face (**think Bridget in 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**), looking at Oliver most of the time.

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

She waved at Oliver, who waved back.

_Instead of just invisible._

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't want to watch anymore. I got up and walked to Caitlin's car, slid down the car and just sat on the ground waiting for her, silent tears sliding down my face.

**drama!! I hate doing this to Oliver. Its such a tough decision every time I write a chapter for this story: do I wanna keep him loyal to Lilly, or do I have to make him do this? I pretty much know what to write from now on, so the next chapter should be up within a couple days!!!! **

**Remember to review!!!!**


	12. I can't

**Sooo sry guys I no I said I'd have this chapter up sooner!!! But my dad limits my computer time so its kinda hard…. **

**Ahah and I just realized I messed the classes up in the last chapter!! Oh well, on with the story…..**

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

Lilly picked up her phone and looked at the screen: _Ollie 3_ (yes you really can put a heart on a contact!). She sighed and threw her phone, hard, down on her bed. It was about 5:45, and this was probably the sixth time Oliver had called her this afternoon. She had just finished her homework and was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, thoughts rushing through her mind: _Does Oliver like Jamie? Why did he wave at her if he doesn't? What were they talking about in TechEd today? Am I making a big deal out of nothing? Oliver still loves me, right?_

She heard her mom driving down the driveway, and knew she had to get up and do something. If her mom saw her just lying there she would bug Lilly to tell her what's wrong. Usually Lilly would tell her mom stuff, but she really didn't feel like telling her about this. So she quickly got up, changed into black knee-lenghth lacrosse shorts and a light blue Under Armour tank (which came down to right above her belly-button so part of her stomach was exposed, and had a neck line that came down pretty low), grabbed her iPod and armband (**that thing you put on your arm that holds your iPod, idk what its called**), threw her hair into a pigtail, and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, have you seen my Shox?" she asked while hurrying around downstairs, looking for her shoes but mainly trying to avoid her mom.

"By the back door. How-"

"Thanks! I'm going running, be back by an hour or around then."

"Alright. Real fast, how was-" but she was cut off by the screen door slamming shut.

Lilly jumped off the porch and ran down the driveway, finally stopping at the end to fix her quickly-tied shoes and her iPod. She had avoided her mom's question: How was school today? But what was she gonna tell her mom when she got back? She quickly dismissed the thought and started on her 4 mile jog, not bothering to think that the route takes her by Oliver's house.

--

"Damn it!!" Oliver said, snapping his phone shut for the sixth time that afternoon. He had been trying to call Lilly for over an hour. He knew she was ignoring him, because her answering machine would usually pick up after the first ring, and he wanted to know what was going on. Why was she acting different this afternoon? What was she doing after school?? (Yes, he saw her, but he didn't see her watching. He only turned to see her walking towards the parking lot from the field.) He started working on his homework when his phone rang. He scrambled to get it and sighed when he saw it was Jamie.

"Sup?" he asked in a very dull tone.

"_Hey Ollie!_" he flinched. He hates it when anyone calls him Ollie but Lilly.

"Um, hey."

"_Whatcha doin?_"

"Homework"

"_Oooh funfun! So, doing anything after practice on Friday?_"

"No…"

"_Sweet. K, so I think we should all get together to work on the video then._"

"Um, ok."

"_You alright? You sound kinda sad._"

"Um, no, I'm fine."

"_K then. So how was school today for you?_"

"Fine I guess. You?"

"_Good. I had about 10 new freshies ask me out_" she laughed. Oliver smirked, not even realizing that he was starting to get into this conversation.

"What'd you tell them?"

"_I told them I was getting over a tough break up, but they shouldn't wait and should start looking for dates for homecoming._"

Oliver laughed, "That's like over a month away!"

"_Yeah, but if they get girlfriends during the time they'll stop bugging me! So, got any ideas on who you're gonna ask to homecoming?_"

"Probably Lilly…."

"_Come on Ollie, keep your options open. I mean what if you guys break up by then? You need a backup plan!_"

"…."

"_Just promise me you'll think about it alright?_"

"Um…."

"_Come on Ollie, promise?_"

"Sure."

"_K. Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?_"

"Yeah. Bye."

"_Bye Ollie!_" He smirked, she sounds a lot like Lilly sometimes.

"Who was that?" He turned to see Katy sitting on his bed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Doesn't matter. Who was that?"

"Why are you in my room?!"

"Chill, I was getting my CD. Which was in your room because…."

"Doesn't matter. You got it, now go!" Truth is Jamie said she wanted the new Rascal Flatts CD but was broke at the moment, so he offered to make her a copy of it.

"Fine." she got up and started to leave but stopped in the doorway, "Oh, Blake said Lilly just left to go jogging so she should be by soon." Lilly always took one route when she jogged, and it led right in front of Oliver's house. He wasn't a stalker; he had seen her run by before but they ran together this summer a couple times, so he knows where she runs. He quickly jumped up, changed into mesh shorts (& no shirt) and tennis shoes, and went downstairs to the front door to wait for Lilly, knowing she doesn't like to stop and talk.

After about 15 minutes she finally came into view. He waited until she was almost at their driveway before heading outside. Lilly noticed him, but realized it would be pointless to turn around and had no choice.

"Hey" he said when he finally caught up with her.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?"

"Runnin with you…"

"I got that. Aren't you tired from practice?"

"Not too tired to spend time with you." He smirked. Lilly faked a smile before looking away, her eyes starting to burn.

"So how come you didn't answer your phone today?" he asked.

"Um, Blake stole it. I don't know, he needed someone's number or something." she lied.

"Ooh, ok. Were you watching practice today or something? I saw you walking away…." he started to slow down.

"Yeah, I watched for a while."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! What's with all the questions?!" she asked, trying to pick up the pace.

"Lilly!" he grabbed her arm and they both stopped running. "Lilly, look at me!" She wouldn't, but he slightly jerked her arm so she turned to look him in the eyes, her own glistening with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Lils," he said in a softer tone, "are you crying?" She didn't say anything, she just blinked and looked away. He slid the hand on her arm down to her hand and brought his other one to her cheek, cupping it gently and turning her head to face him.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Not like you care anyway." she said, still avoiding to make eye contact with him.

"I do care! What makes you think I don't?!" his tone was gentle and he sounded hurt.

"Jamie" she muttered, barely audible.

"What does Jamie have to do with this?"

"I see the way you look at her Oliver."

"Lilly, look at me." She moved her eyes, but kept them fixed on anywhere on his face but his eyes. "No, Lilly, _look _at me." He moved his face closer to her so their eyes were only inches apart.

"Lilly Truscott, I love _you_, alright? Remember that, I love _you_, not Jamie. _You_." She nodded and smiled. But no matter how much she wanted to, somehow she just couldn't believe him. He leaned in and kissed her; it was better then their kiss after school, but the passion that Lilly was used to still wasn't there.

"I really gotta go finish my homework. But I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah" she said, still looking him in the eyes. He smiled and she watched him as he started to jog back to his house, but before he got to far he turned around and yelled,

"Friday. Meet me at the lake around 7. Just wear whatever. K?"

"I'll be there" she replied, a genuine smile starting to make its way onto her face.

--

It was Friday afternoon and the first week of school was officially over. For Lilly, it was one of the longest weeks of her life. Morning car rides with Oliver were full of awkward silences, and they barely talked while they were at school. They used to call each other and talk for hours late at night when their families were asleep, but they had called each other maybe once or twice, and it was a short conversation maybe lasting five minutes. But the worst part of it was that Jamie and Oliver had started becoming closer.

Oliver's POV

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

Oh my gosh. Not that I ever liked it before, but I now officially hate this song. It's probably the 21 time we've had to play Jamie's version of it this afternoon. Trust me, no matter how hot Jamie is, listening to her voice for 2 hours is torture. My arm is killing me, I've been 'videoing' the whole time. I pulled out my phone, _6:53_. Damn!! I had to wait till the end of the song though, cause if you say something in the middle of the song, well, you just don't wanna interrupt her. So I was forced to listen to another two minutes of her voice.

"Yay! I think we're done for today!" Her perky voice is kinda hot though. "So Colin and Hannah, you're gonna have the video ready by Monday, right?"

"How come Oliver doesn't have to do any of the tech stuff?" Colin groaned.

"Cause he was videoing, duh!"

"Well we could have switched." Hannah pointed out.

"No, Oliver's best behind the camera." Did she just wink at me? Why am I even question that, yeah she did!

"Whatever, I gotta get goin'." Colin said as he walked away.

"Same." Hannah said as she followed Colin.

"Oliver," Jamie's voice dropped to a lower, softer tone, "did you mind recording the whole thing?" she said as she came closer.

"Um," damn, think Oken!

"Didn't think so." By this time she was standing _right _in front of me. Usually Lilly's the only person I let stand this close. _Oken, what the hell are you doing?!_ Next thing I know, she was kissing me. Worst part about it: I was kissing back.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur _

Ugh, I really need to tell Lilly to stop changing my ringtone. Shit, Lilly!

I finally came to my senses and pushed her away, "No, I just, ugh. I can't do this right now."

Lilly's POV

Where the hell is he?! It's 7:23, Oliver's never late. Well, never more then five minutes late. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and started to walk back to my house. But right as I stood up Oliver came running down the path from our house.

"I am so sorry!" he said, out of breath, as he came and gave me a hug.

"Where were you?" I asked and put my head on his shoulder.

"At Jamie's." What the hell?! I slid my hands down to his chest and pushed him away slightly so I could look at him.

"What were you doing at Jamie's?"

"We were working on the video. Colin and Hannah were there too."

"The whole time?" I looked him straight in the eye. I know him well, and I can tell if he's lying. He started to say something but then hesitated, taking a deep breath and looking around.

"Oliver?" He looked back at me, his eyes now almost seductive and a small smirk emerging on his face.

"You know you have beautiful eyes, right? I swear they're brighter then the stars tonight."

"That's a lie." I whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. His face immediately dropped again.

"Oliver, I can't do this." His eyes widened as he brought his right hand up to my cheek.

"Lilly, yes we can. I love you."

"No, Oliver. No." I said, my eyes starting to burn with tears. "I see the way you look at her Oliver, and it hurts. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." His hand fell off my cheek and the tears were now freely falling down my face. I turned and started walking back to the house, not being able to turn to look back at Oliver. Halfway down the path, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down against a tree and broke down crying, my heart broken for the second time, but this time it was by someone I truly loved.

**Again, sooo sry this wasn't up in a couple days like I said it would be!!! Umm so I'm not gonna make any promises about when the next chapter's gonna be up, but it should be pretty soon. Review plz!!!**


	13. Invisible

"_No, Oliver. No." I said, my eyes starting to burn with tears. "I see the way you look at her Oliver, and it hurts. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." His hand fell off my cheek and the tears were now freely falling down my face. I turned and started walking back to the house, not being able to turn to look back at Oliver. Halfway down the path, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down against a tree and broke down crying, my heart broken for the second time, but this time it was by someone I truly loved._

Oliver's POV

Finally, it's the day we get to watch all the video projects. Our whole TechEd class is scattered throughout the auditorium, where we get to watch all the videos on the big projection screen. Kinda reminds me of watching movies with Lilly in the loft… _Damn it, Oliver!!! Stop thinking about her, and start thinking about Jamie!!!_ I turned to look at her sitting next to me, my arm around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jamie blushed,

"What was that for?" she asked. I just smirked and shrugged. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips before leaning into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

Yeah, I guess I should mention Jamie's my girlfriend now. I asked her out on Monday, three days after Lilly broke up with me. I did it for two reasons: one, because I really do like Jamie. Two: because I didn't want anyone to see how much I missed Lilly. So now its Friday, we've been going out for about five days now. It's actually going pretty good, and people think I'm completely over Lilly. But the truth is: I miss her like hell. I miss _us_. I miss her laugh, her lips on mine, her smile, just everything about her.

Our video was the first one played. It wasn't too bad actually, pretty good, Jamie was really hot, annndddddd yeah. I fell asleep for a while, until Jamie woke me up by slapping me in the chest.

"Oowww, what the hell was that for?" I asked her, smiling.

"That did not hurt, you big baby!" She said, leaning across the armrest between us so her chest was almost touching mine.

"Yes it did!"

"Aww, I'm sowwy Owie. Will a kiss make it better?"

"I don't know, you hit me pretty hard." She smiled and I pressed my lips against hers, but I pulled away after only a couple second because I heard Mrs. Brooks start to talk.

"And the last video for today-" Last video?! Dang, how long was I asleep? This thing started at 2 and ends at 3:30!!! "is _Invisible_, by Lilly, Amy, Collin and Ryan." Shit. Why couldn't I have missed _this_ one!!!

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me _

Damn. From the moment the video first started, I knew it was Lilly talking about me. It has to be, well it's either that or she's a damn good actress.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Ugh, why is she doing this to me?! Where is she anyways?

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help much I'm through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be _

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  


I found her; she's three rows down on the right.

_  
Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize_

Holy crap, is she crying?! She is!! Oken you asshole!! Look what you did to her!!

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile 

"So, Oliver." Jamie said as everyone started to leave.

"So, Jamie." I replied, a smirk on my face.

"I was thinking, we should sneak away to my family's beach house this weekend. You know, a little privacy." she said seductively.

"Umm, no, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Oh come on Oliver! I know you're a Christian and all, but as long as we love each, I don't see a problem." Whoa, _love_?

"Love?"

"Yeah. Oliver, I love you." Um, whoa. Kinda akward, cause I don't love her back. I mean seriously, I just broke up with Lilly three days ago! She was my first love, and right now, it feels like she should be my last. And I mean last as in, the one I'm in love with when I die, 70 years from now.

"Shit, what time is it?" I just remembered I still needed to pack before going to Lilly's house. But it was a good way to change the subject too.

"Um, 3:57, why?" It's that late?! I looked around, and sure enough we were the only two left in the auditorium.

"I gotta go pack."

"For what?" she asked, laughing.

"Katy and I are staying at the Truscott's this weekend."

"What?!" she practically yelled, her voice and face dead serious. "You're staying at _Lilly's_?!"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"Oliver, she's your ex!! I don't want you living in the same house as her!!"

"I kinda have to. She doesn't like staying alone over night, even with Blake there. We've had this planned for months."

"Whoa, what?! So you're gonna be staying at her house, with _no parents _there??!!"

"Yeah…"

"No!! You know what Oliver, here's what you're gonna do: you're gonna go home and pack, but then you're gonna pick me up at my house and we're gonna go to my beach house. Ok?" She got up and started to leave.

"No!" I yelled, standing up.

"What?!" she hissed, turning around.

"There is no way I'm gonna do that! And you know what, if you don't trust me enough to stay at Lilly's house, we're through!"

"_You're _dumping _me_?!"

"Yeah." She just looked at me, her mouth hanging open.

"UGGGHHHH!!!" she screamed then stomped out. I stood there for a minute just trying to figure out what just happened.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her_

Yeah, I still haven't changed my ring tone back. I looked at the screen, _Katy_.

"What?" I sighed.

"_Ya know, you might wanna get home before Mom and Dad do, cause you told them you'd be here 15 minutes ago._"

"Shit, when are they coming home?"

"_Umm, bout 5 minutes._"

"You couldn't have called me earlier?!"

"_Nope._" _Click_. Ugh!!!

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, come downstairs!" Yes, they're finally leaving! I ran down the steps to see the kitchen crowded with people. When did the Oken's get here?

"Oliver and Katy, remember, you're staying in the guest room,…."

"No people over, no parties, no staying out past 10…"

"The room arrangements are staying the way they are!! No mixing…."

"All the numbers are on the fridge, call anytime for anything…"

All the adults started talking at the same time. It pretty much sounded like 'No ablaesha gaieodneo flakelasha no zetnoerasti don't klonvirtranes…..' Yeah.

"We get it!" I finally had to shout. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at me. Umm…. "Bye!" I ran up and gave my mom a hug, with Oliver, Blake and Katy following my example. Fifteen minutes later, we finally got the parents out of the house.

"I'm goin' to Scott's." Blake said, walking towards the door.

"How are you getting there?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I'm driving over…" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to people around here, it is. To people like the Okens, probably not.

"Got your phone?" I asked him. He turned and ran to his room, muttering something under his breath.

"Oliver, wanna give me a ride to Alex's??" Katy asked as she walked into the kitchen. Where the heck was she?

"Blake can give you a ride." I said, knowing Scott lives really close to Alex.

"Sweet."

"I don't know…." Oliver said.

"Oken, she's fine. Blake's been driving for like 4 years."

"Yup, lets go." Blake said, running into the kitchen, grabbing Katy by the arm and dragging her outside.

"What car are you taking?" I yelled.

"Dad's truck." He yelled back, already off the porch. Oh crap, now I'm stuck with Oliver. And I didn't think of that before because…?

I just shook my head and walked into the living room, turning on the TV and falling on the couch. Oliver came and sat next to me. The next hour was filled with awkward silences and sneaking glances at each other. Oh gosh, this is gonna be a long week.

**Yes I finally got this up!! It's really hard to work on this story with limited computer time. Oooh and if anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me!!! Review!!!**


	14. The Cowboy in Me

Oliver's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. If I have to listen to one more song about being a hillbilly or redneck ways of life, I will die. What am I talking about? Watching CMT for the past two and a half hours. Why am I watching it? Because Lilly doesn't want to watch hot girls making out (a.k.a. Next. Yeah, a lesbian Next! Yet I'm stuck watching old guys in cowboy hats….).

"Holy crap, can we watch something else?" Yeah, I'm so desperate I'm begging. I know, sad, right?

"No." Lilly said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Why not?!"

"Cause, my house, my TV, I get to pick what we watch."

"Technically, it's not your TV." She gave me a death glare.

"Well it's not!" I shrugged.

_Them pretty girls can play their game  
But their damn well gonna know my name  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

"Shit!" Lilly muttered before running upstairs to get her phone. '_Sweet'_ I thought, reaching for the remote.

"Oken, if you change channels, I'll kill you!" she yelled from upstairs. Damn, she's good. I just sat back and watched the end of _So Small_ (**best song ever & amazing video!**). _The Cowboy in Me _came on next (**I know it doesn't have a video, but just pretend it does!**). Great, not only is it a hillbilly song, but it reminds me of when Lilly and I were together.

_I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me  
_

I've never really listened to this song before. It kinda relates to me…

_  
I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me  
_

Yup that's definitely me.

_  
The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me  
_

Damn, that's even more me.

_  
The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you  


Sadly, that's not the cowboy in Lilly.

_  
We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all_

"Whatcha thinking bout?" I turned to see Lilly sitting next to me. I guess I was too into the video to notice when she came back down. Dang, she's really hot…

"Oken!" she yelled, bringing me out of my trance.

"What?"

She laughed, "What is going through your head?"

_You, how much that song relates to me, your hotness _(**ahah I love that word!**)_, how I get to spend 5 days with you, you……_

"Nothing." I said, kinda rude, before turning my attention back to the TV.

"Come on Oken, I know you better then that."

"Yeah, well I don't always have to open up to you Lilly!! See, this is why I was going out with Jamie!! She didn't try to know my every thought!!" I yelled. _Shit_. I instantly regretted what I just said. She just looked at me with a straight face, emotionless, before walking upstairs. I've known her long enough to know not to run after her right away. So I just sat and waited. After about a minute I heard her blasting _Misery Buisness_. When the song switched to _I Hate Everything About You_, I decided to go talk to her.

"Lilly!!" I yelled while pounding on the door, trying to be heard over the music. "Damn!" I muttered before pulling out my phone to text her.

'_lilz open ur door_' She responded almost immediately.

_**um, no….**_

_come on, plz?_

_**y?**_

_i wanna talk. plz? _

When she hadn't responded 3 minutes later, I slid down the wall facing her door. I sat there for another minute before seeing her doorknob move some.

_**its open**_

I jumped up and rushed for the door, pausing a moment when I got there and opening it slowly.

"_Three Days Grace_?" I joked when I got in her room. She just glared at me, laying on her bed.

Lilly's POV

What the fuck? He seriously has the nerve to come in here and joke. Well, knows that his jokes always used to make me laugh, even when I was mad at him. But now we're not together, so I'm not gonna laugh, especially cause I'm pissed, which he can because the only time I ever listen to anything other then country is when I'm really pissed. And _I Hate Everything About You_, well, I usually save that for special occasions.

"What do you want?" He sighed,

"Lilly, look. I can't even describe how sorry I am right now. You know me, sometimes I say things before I even think about it. It's not like I rehearsed a speech, so I don't remember everything I wanted to say. But I'm so sorry, and I will never regret our relationship." He said, sounding really sincere, before starting to walk out of my room.

"Oliver, wait." He turned, looking confused. I sat up and motioned for him to come over. Hesitantly, he came over and sat on my bed facing me.

"Now Oliver, you do say things before you think about them. But you really should start to think, because the things that you say can really hurt."

"I know! And I'm so sorry, I'm really gonna start trying!"

"But I guess I can forgive you this time." He smiled and started to lean to give me a hug.

"Only," I stopped him, "if you give me the Snickers in your pocket." He's so weird, he _always_ has a mini Snickers in his pocket. I ended up taking it most of the time, being my favorite candy and all (hence my dog, _Snickers_…).

"Fine" he sighed before grabbing it and gently throwing it at me. I let out a small laugh, and a smile started to grow on his face. Suddenly all these emotions rushed back to me, and I remembered how much Oliver hurt me. I laid back down, putting my head in my pillow so I didn't have to look at him. He sighed and I felt the weight shift on my bed before hearing footsteps and my door closing. If this is the first day, I don't even wanna know what the rest of the week's gonna be like.

**Short chapter, I no! sry! Omg while I was writing this my phone went off and it scared me rly bad n when I jumped I somehow erased like half the story! Thank goodness for control z!!! review!!! **


	15. Rain & Brownies

**Hey yall! Sry I've been sick for a while and my parents don't let me go on the computer when I'm sick, sooo ya I haven't been able to write for awhile. **

Lilly's POV

I guess I fell asleep, because a huge thunder clap just woke me up. _Sweet_. Call me crazy, but I love going outside in the rain, especially with thunder and lightening. I got up and threw on work clothes (old jeans, old tennis shoes, and a t-shirt), a sweatshirt, and pulled my hair up in a messy bun before going downstairs. Oliver was still on the couch watching TV, Snickers at his feet.

"Snickers, come on boy lets go!" Oliver looked over at me,

"Where ya goin?"

"Outside. When are Blake and Katy gonna be back?"

"Oh, they just called, the storm's even worse in town so Katy's gonna stay at Alex's and I guess Blake's just gonna stay at Scott's."

"Oh. Did you call our parent's?" He gave me look that just said, 'wtf, are you serious?'.

"Your right, probably not the best idea…. I'm goin outside."

"Why?" He asked pretty rude, sounding like he did last year. _Ouch_.

"Cause I want to!" I said sounding pissed before walking outside and slamming the door shut.

I walked to the field behind our house, with Snickers right beside me. I sat down at the edge of the hill, not caring if my pants get muddy. This is what I do almost every time it rains. I don't know why, I just love being outside in the rain. Watching the lightning light up the sky, feeling the thunder shake the ground. Thunderstorms have just never scared me. Ever since I was about 7, I would always come out and sit in this same spot (mainly because when I was little my parents didn't like me going to far from the house during a storm and they could always see me from inside). So I always come out here with Snickers and just sit and think, not caring about how wet I'm getting.

I sat for about 15 minutes, just thinking about everything, when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Oliver sitting to my right.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, kinda rude. But hey, this is like the only time I get to spend by myself, this is my thing, I don't want someone else out here. He just shrugged as a response.

"Are you gonna _try_ to make me suffer this week?" I asked him. He just shrugged again.

"Oken, seriously, why the hell did you come out here?" I was really pissed by now. He sighed,

"I don't really know." We just sat in silence for a minute.

"You know you're gonna get sick if you stay out here." I just shrugged, still staring at the action going on in front of me.

"I miss us." he said quietly so I could barely hear him over the storm.

"Me too." I confessed, neither one of us making an attempt to look at each other.

"Do you think we could try to be friends, like before we even started dating?"

"We were never really friends before, Oliver." I said, finally getting to the courage to look at him. He was already looking at me.

"I guess. I just hate not being able to talk to you." Thank goodness for the rain or else he would have seen the tears falling down my face. I looked away and took a deep breath ,

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before." We sat there in silence for about two minutes before I stood up, not even looking at him, and mumbles something like "goin inside".

I went upstairs and got in the shower, another one of my favorite places to think (there's something about water...). _Do I miss Oliver? Yes. Did he hurt me? Yes. Do I wanna try to be friends with him? ……. Yeah. I really do. _

I got out of the shower about 45 minutes later and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I went downstairs to find Oliver on the couch watching TV with a half empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of him. I sat down next to him and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Hey!"

"What, I'm hungry! What time is it anyway?" I asked while shoving half the piece in my mouth. I'm a really sloppy eater (Blake says I eat like a guy). When Oliver and I were dating I never cared about how I ate in front of him (he actually thought how much I ate was hot). I guess old habits die hard.

"Bout 9:45" he laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked, my mouth full of food. I don't think I've ever eaten this late! He smiled and turned his attention back to the TV. 5 pizza slices and a bag of chips later, I decided to break the silence.

"Oliver" I said hesitantly, turning to face him. He turned and looked me in the eyes. _I hate when he does that._

"I was thinking about our talk earlier, and, um, I-I…. I guess we could, uh, try to be friends." A smile started to make its way onto his face as he leaned in to hug me. _I miss being in his arms._

"Oh, and Lilly?" he asked, arms still around me.

"Yeah?" I said, not wanting to pull away either.

"I was thinking," he finally pulled away and sat down, facing me. _Dang. _"we were friends before, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, but Oliver, we were like 4!" I laughed.

"So?"

"So you mean you think we should start playing with Play-Doh and watch Disney cartoon movies again?"

"What do you have against Bambi?!"

"I shoot Bambi!!!" He gasped,

"Well, what about Ariel? Don't go dissin' _The Little Mermaid_, it's probably my favorite romance movie to this day." He said with a convincing face. I just stared at him for a minute before we both starting cracking up. We finally calmed down after a few minutes. I spoke once I was able to breath again,

"So, what could we do that we did when we were 4?" He got a really serious look on his face and looked deep in thought. _He's so cute!_

"Hmm," he said, still 'deep in thought', "we could make brownies and eat all the dough before our moms catch us."

I had to laugh. We used to do this all the time when we were little: we would always make brownies with our moms then make them leave the room for some reason, then get spoons and try to eat the whole bowl of batter before they got back.

"Do you really wanna eat brownies at 11:30 at night?" I laughed. He looked at me with a horrified/shocked look on his face. "Oh, right, sorry. Forgot who I was asking."

"Yay!" he shouted like a little kid as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I laughed and followed.

"Lilly!!" he yelled at me when I walked into the kitchen, a serious look on his face. I noticed that every cabinet was open. "_Where is the brownie mix_??!!!" he said, his face never changing. I doubled over laughing, it was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me right in the eyes.

"Lillian, I need brownies. Brownies have sugar. If I don't have sugar, my blood sugar could drop, and I could die. Do you _want_ me to die?" Oh my gosh, I was crying I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You don't have low blood sugar problems." I pointed out.

"It could happen!" he said and walked away. We both started laughing silently, not making eye contact though. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of brownie mix. He ran over and grabbed it out of my hands and hugged it.

"Oliver, what the heck?" I said laughing.

"I like brownies!" he snapped and walked over to the island counter, where he had gotten out a bowl wayyy to big for one batch of brownies.

"Oliver, that bowl's way to big."

"Well then, lets get more brownies!!!" I laughed and walked back over to the pantry, pulling out 4 more boxes of brownie mix. We dumped the 4 boxes of mix into the bowl, Oliver being a bit too exited and spilling some of it.

"Now we just add brownie stuff and it's done?" he asked like a little kid. I laughed,

"Yes Oliver. And if you're a good boy, you can even lick the spoon!" I patted him on the head. He clapped his hands and ran over to the fridge. He searched around for a minute before poking his head out.

"Lilly?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of stuff do we need?" I laughed (so far I've laughed more tonight then in the past week) and went over to help him get stuff out of the fridge.

Here's a little lesson for ya'll: never trust Oliver with eggs. Give him a football: he can make a 56 yard touchdown. Give him an egg carton: he drops it after 2 steps. I ended up sending him to watch TV and making the brownie dough myself.

"Oliver!" I yelled. He was in the doorway 2 second later.

"Brownies?!" he asked with the eagerness of a little kid.

"Yes." He ripped the silverware drawer open, grabbed the biggest spoon we have (which I don't even know why we have it or what its for), ran over to the bowl and starting shoveling it into his mouth.

"Oliver."

"Hummuh?" he looked over at me, brownie stuff all over his face.

"You eat like a pig."

"Want some?" he asked innocently, shoving the spoon in front of my face (and causing some of the batter to fly off onto my nose).

"That's ok." I answered before getting another spoon out of the drawer, a normal sized one. We just stood there eating for probably about half an hour. We wound up sitting next to each other on the floor, the bowl between us.

"I'm full." he whined.

"I'm tired." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Me too." he said, resting his head on mine. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of us wanting to move.

"We should have a campout!" he said.

"It's raining."

"That didn't stop you from going outside earlier."

"Oliver, I'd probably drown if I slept out in the rain." We both laughed, knowing it was probably true. I'm just retarded like that. But hey, I'm a normal 16 year old girl. It's my job to act like a retard.

"What time is it?" I yawned. He pulled out his phone,

"12:45."

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." I said, standing up.

"Me too. Hellllppp." he whined, sticking up his hand. I tried to pull him up, he wasn't helping me at all.

"Oliverrr, you're a fattie." I said, letting go of his hand.

"No I'm not, I just ate too much brownie." he said, standing up. We walked upstairs together in silence. I started to walk into my room,

"Night Lils." I turned in my doorway to see Oliver staring at me.

"G'night Ollie."

**Ughhhh I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna go eat cookies…… Review!!! **


	16. Camo Hats

Lilly's POV

_Them pretty girls can play their game  
But their damn well gonna know my name  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate being woken up on the weekends? I sat up and grabbed my phone: _1 New Text. _From _Blake_. Holy crap, he better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 7 in the morning.

_hey the storm last nite wuz rly bad, knocked down like a mil trees. im stayin here till mon prbly_

Ugh, he couldn't have told me that later why? Blake's an early person, which is better for him cause he's never as tired when we have to work early in the summer. I tried to go to sleep, but gave up after about a half hour. I usually can't fall back asleep real easily. So after about 5 minutes of boredness I decided to go do something. Only problem was I could think of anything to do.

I got up and walked over to the guestroom and looked in to see Oliver sleeping. I walked quietly over to the foot of the bed before diving onto the bed, landing right beside him.

"What the fuck?!" he sprang up, looking around.

"You have a dirty mouth at 7:40 in the morning, Oken." He looked at me, eyes wide.

"7:40" I nodded.

"G'night" he said before laying back down, rolling on his side so his back was to me.

"Olliieeee" I whined. He didn't move.

"Come onnn, I'm soo boreddd." Still nothing.

"Ugh, fine. Retard." I said before burying my face into his back and resting my hand on his side. I was still reallyyyy tired and tried to go back to sleep. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him while I buried my head into his chest. Who cares if we're not together anymore, I love cuddling. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was a while.

"Still awake?" he whispered.

"Mhmm" I muttered in reply. We were silent for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" I pulled my head back and rested it on the pillow so I was looking at his face, only inches away I might add.

"Hmmm, wanna go shooting?"

"Yes!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my room to get ready. I love shooting, it's like my favorite thing ever, and I haven't done it in a while so I was really excited. I threw on a pair of old jeans that are torn at the knees (they actually look like Hollister jeans, just about $40 cheaper), a baggy brown t-shirt from some camp I went to in like 8th grade, old tennis shoes, threw my hair in a pigtail, tossed on my favorite camo South River Hunting Club hat and ran downstairs. As you can tell, I really don't mind what I look like in front of Oliver. He came down about two minutes later (also wearing a camo hat) and looked at me in shock.

"How long did it take you to get down here?" he asked.

"Five minutes, new record." I smirked. We went into my dad's office, where the gun safe is, and grabbed as many guns as we could carry (which was only like 5): a 30-30, two .22's , a 30-06, and a shotgun. We went out to one of the fields and dropped off the guns before going back into the house and getting targets (empty soda bottle that we filled with water, old cans of beer, ice blocks, empty boxes, and clay pigeons). Snickers helped us carry some of the stuff outside, but ran away when we were setting them up because he knows what we're doing and he's afraid of the loud gunshots.

"Shit we forgot earplugs! You want a pair?" I asked Oliver.

"Ya." he answered. I started walking back to the house but felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see him look away really fast. _Perv_.

We had just bought a new bag of earplugs, and for some reason they were upstairs in the guestroom closet. So on my way to get them I noticed Oliver's wallet laying on the dresser, but I didn't pay any attention to it. But when I was walking out of the room I noticed something sticking out of it. Now I'm not one to go looking in other people's stuff, but I'm really curious and he's outside so there's no way I could get caught. Hesitantly, I picked up his wallet and slowly pulled out the white piece of paper. When I turned it over I gasped. It was a picture of me and him sitting in his backyard watching the sunset. I smiled, remembering that night. Katy had snuck up behind us and taken the picture; Oliver nearly killed her trying to get her phone from her. He got it, but I wanted the picture so he sent it to my phone before deleting it. I guess he sent it to his too.

"Bout time!" he yelled as I walked back outside.

"I couldn't find 'em!!" I lied. "And we gotta hurry up, it supposed to rain this afternoon." I said, looking up at the gray sky. I ran over to him and dug two earplugs out of my pocket.

"Awww, orange?" he whined. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I need green!! Green's my lucky shooting color!!"

"Oliver" I said, and motioned with my finger for him to come closer. My mouth was right next to his ear.

"WE DON'T HAVE GREEN!" I yelled. He jumped back, startled. I just fell down I was laughing so hard. He picked my arm up and pried my fingers open, grabbing the _orange _earplugs I had gotten for him.

"You suck." He muttered and walked to the other end of the field. I followed, still laughing. I had finally gained my composure by the time I reached where he was standing.

"You know what?" he said as we were putting in our earplugs.

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen you shoot before."

"Seriously?!" He nodded,

"So you any good at it?" he smirked. I smirked and walked past him, brushing my shoulder against his. I picked up my new 30-30, quickly loaded 3 rounds into it, and without bracing myself against anything destroyed the 3 farthest ice blocks. I turned to face Oliver, who was just standing there with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Damn" he said, still staring at me wide eyed.

"Your turn." I said while walking past him, shoving the gun into his hands.

--

We had been shooting for about 2 hours, and it was getting frickin _hot _outside. It was all muggy and disgusting, but the clouds were only getting darker. We were both dripping sweat, from the heat and running across the field to set up more sticks (the targets were destroyed over an hour ago, and sticks are fun to shoot!). We had run out of almost all our ammunition (the ground was _covered_ in bullet shells), and all we had left were bullets for the .22, which is fun but isn't much of a challenge. Well, to me at least. Oliver, eh, well, he's not a bad shooter, but I'd rank him about an intermediate.

I was half way through shooting my first 14 rounds when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Oliver take his shirt off. _Shit_. He was standing right were I could barely see him, but the point is I could still see him. I had 7 shots left: I missed 5, and the 2 I hit I wasn't even aiming for. I sighed and stood up.

"Losin' your talent, Truscott." Oliver smirked, taking the gun out of my hand to reload it.

"Shut it Oken." I followed him back to the trees at the edge of the field, where we had the ammunition and about a million water bottles. As he was loading the gun, an idea popped into my head.

I smirked as I rolled up my shirt to right beneath my bra, folding it under and using a pony tail holder to knot it in the back. I took my hat off and dropped it on the ground. I took my hair down, grabbed a water bottle and poured half of it onto my head (think what Jamie did, only I tried to make it a bit slutier). The water ran down my face and onto my shirt, making the thick (folded) material stick to my chest, making my boobs look even bigger then normal. Not to mention I decided to wear a pushup bra today, so I looked like a D-cup if not bigger.

I bent down to pick up my hat and locked eyes with Oliver as I was standing back up. His face was turning red, and when I looked away I noticed his eyes drop to my chest. My body was facing him but my head was turned so I was looking at the other end of the field as I grabbed my hands behind my back to stretch my shoulders, making sure to stick my chest out a bit farther then you normally would when you stretch. _Payback's a bitch, Oken. _I leaned against a tree and looked at Oliver, who was still staring at my chest.

"Almost done there?" I said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh! Um, ya." He said quickly, his face turning bright red. "There's only 9 more bullets, so after this we're done for today." I nodded and looked back at the end of the field as he moved to shoot. He went and sat in the spot we had been shooting from all afternoon, putting his elbows on his knees and started to aim. After his first 2 shots, I quietly snuck up behind him, counting the rest. _Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._ He wasn't counting though, so he went to aim again. I quickly snatched his hat off his head and ran off.

"Truscott!!!" he yelled, putting the gun on safety and carefully putting it down before running after me. Because he had to put the gun down he actually didn't catch me right away, but still being the _amazing_(ly hot) quarterback that he is he caught up pretty quickly. He wrapped one of his arms around my bare waist and spun me around a few times. I was too busy enjoying the feeling of his bare torso against my back to notice his other hand pulling my own hat off. He jogged off a few paces before turning to face me, waving my hat in front of him.

"Oken, give me my hat back!" I yelled, smiling.

"Hmmm….. Na, don't feel like it." He said and went to put it on his head, but pulled it down and smelled it first.

"Oh, no, there's no way I'm giving this back." He said. I laughed, I had sprayed _Fantasy_ on it this morning, I don't know why, it's just a habit.

"Oken, come on!"

"No!" 

"Pleeeeaasseee?"

"No! 'sides, you still have mine!"

"Fine, I'll give you yours if you give me mine."

"Fine." He sighed. We walked closer to each other and stopped when we were only a foot away. He glared at me, but it was his flirty glare. I started back at him.

"Alright, trade on the count of three." He nodded.

"Okay, ready? One, two-" but I was cut off by him placing his hand on the back of my neck and pressing his lips against mine. Without even thinking I eagerly responded, dropping his hat and tangling my hands in his hair as his other hand rested on the very top of the back of my jeans and pulled me against him. He slid his hands down into my back pockets and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling myself up on my tip-toes, trying to get my face even closer to his if that was possible. A loud thunder clap startled us and we broke apart as the rain finally started falling.

"We should get the guns inside." He said and started walking away. I grabbed his wrist and turned him to face me before jumping onto him and kissing him again. My legs were wrapped around him and he had his hands under my thighs, supporting me, while my hands were tangled in his hair. We just stayed there in the middle of the field, making out in the rain, even with the thunder and lightening. A huge thunder clap that shook the ground broke us apart.

"Lilly, I still love you" he said, looking in my eyes. I knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you, too."

**Ahhh omg im so happy I finally got this up!!! IM SINKIN INTO THE LAVA, AND I CANT KEEP FROM GOIN UNDER!! Ahhh sry im rly hyper n I've been listening to Burning Up all day!! if you haven't heard that song yet, go search for it on youtube. NOW!!! Go watch nick and his amazing hotness!!!!!! Ahahah review pleasey!!!!!**


	17. There's been an accident

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I had just finished cleaning the guns (they were out in the rain for a _really _long time) and I was in the shower, just thinking about everything. A lot's happened in the past 36 hours: Oliver and Jamie were dating, Oliver dumped Jamie, everyone left and I was stuck with Oliver, Oliver followed me out in the rain, Oliver and I made up, Oliver and I cuddled, Oliver and I made out. Yeah. Like I said, a lot. 

I got out and threw on a pair of gray Soffee shorts and a random T-shirt, towel dried my hair and threw it up into a messy bun so it didn't look like complete crap. I looked over at the clock, _2:37_. Ugh, no wonder I'm starving! Oh yeah, we didn't have breakfast either. I walked downstairs, past Oliver (who was on the couch watching TV, surprise, surprise), into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and freezer and just stood there looking. Oliver walked in and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge, turning and staring at my front for a second. I smirked,

"Perv." I said blushing, thinking he was staring at my chest. He looked at me confused for a second before laughing and walking behind me.

"I was looking at your shirt." He whispered in my ear before going upstairs. I looked down and blushed again: I was wearing a white shirt, that said 'South River High School Football' in dark blue letters, that I had stolen from him this summer. I grabbed a frozen pizza and put it in the oven before going upstairs to see what Oliver was doing. 

On my way to the guestroom I noticed my door was open, which I never do, I always close it. I looked in and saw Oliver lying on my bed. _What the heck?_ Quietly, I walked over to the bed, planning to jump next to him like I did this morning, but then decided not to and sat on his stomach instead. He opened his eyes,

"Whatcha doin?" he asked lazily.

"Sitting. How bout you?" I said in almost a singsong voice. 

"Sleeping."

"Why are sleeping in my bed?" I asked the same way.

"Don't know." He yawned.

"Retard!" I laughed. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down so that my legs were across his stomach. I sat up and saw his eyes were closed again. 

"Nooo! Don't sleep!" I said, raising one of my legs and dropping it on his stomach. He looked at me with his eyes narrowed as a smirk made its way onto his face. 

"Wha- AAH!" I screamed as he squeezed my leg. Damn, I forgot he knew I was ticklish. His hands started to move towards my leg again.

"No, Oliver! Don't!" I begged, but he just kept inching closer, the same smirk still on his face. _Beep!_

"Food!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and racing down the steps. Hey, when I'm hungry, I'm hungry. Somehow, Oliver beat me into the kitchen. He yanked the oven door open and reached for the pizza.

"Retard! Don't! The pan's hot!" I warned him. 

"I can handle it." He shrugged before reaching for it. But the moment his hand touched the pan he jumped back, holding his hand. 

"Ok, maybe I can't" he mumbled. I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. 

"Kiss it?" he asked like a little kid. I pulled back to see him holding up his now red finger. I laughed and gave it a peck before looking at him. The hand that I had just kissed now rested on my cheek, slowly bringing my face closer to his. Our lips met, and I was in heaven. Not too much time went by before I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, but I decided to make him suffer and kept my lips shut. His tongue went away and he started kissing me harder, with more passion. Once again, he asked for entrance but I denied it. His hands, which were on my lower back, slipped to my hips and he shoved me back against the counter, running his tongue hard against my lips, practically forcing his way in. This time I didn't object. Just as all my senses were shutting down, he pulled away and walked back to the oven. He used a towel this time as he grabbed the pizza out of the oven. Walking into the living room, he turned and stuck his tongue out at me, which I returned before grabbing a Sprite and going to join him. 

The pizza disappeared in less then 10 minutes, and we were now just watching TV, him sitting with my head on his lap and my feet on the armrest. He put his hand on top of mine that was resting on my stomach and started subconsciously playing with my purity ring. I looked down at our hands and smiled, thinking about the awkward conversation we had this summer. 

"Let's watch a movie" he randomly said.

"Oh no" I said sitting up, knowing Oliver loves horror movies. I absolutely hate horror movies; I've only watched one full one, years ago at a church retreat. My friends and I found some 90's horror movie on TV in our hotel room and within the first 10 minutes we were all huddled together in one bed hiding under the blanket. Yeah, I can get scared easily. 

"Oh yes" he replied smirking, now looking through the Horror section on On Demand. 

"Oooh, 'Boogeyman'!" he said excitedly. 

"Nooo!" I said, falling onto the armrest and flipping my legs so that they were lying across Oliver's lap. Even PG-13 movies freak me out. 

"Come on, pleeeaassee?" he begged.

I sighed. If it were with anyone else, I would have said no right away. But watching a horror movie with your hot boyfriend, well, it's not always a bad thing. 

"Fine" I sighed. He looked at me and smirked before getting up to turn off the lights, which we always do when we watch movies (no, not so we can make out!). He came back but I was now lying across the whole couch so he couldn't sit back down.

"Move!" he said, trying to sound pissed and flirty at the same time. It didn't really work, he sounded like a valley girl.

"No!" I said laughing. He sighed, grabbed my legs and swung them around, almost making me fall off the couch. He started the movie and went to put his arm around my shoulders but I moved to the other side of the couch. He looked at me confused; I stuck my tongue out at him, which he returned, and rested his arm on the back of the couch, knowing I would be next to him soon. (**k, so I've only seen the beginning of the boogeyman, so im not gonna mention a lot about the movie, and I don't think the beginning im putting in is exactly the same as the movie, so sorry!**)

The screen suddenly went black, and the voice of a little kid started singing. I slowly moved a bit closer to Oliver, so that his hand that was on the back of the couch was touching my right shoulder. 

'_He is coming, you must hide. Pray that you will stay alive.' _(**I cant remember what movie that's from! I think its this one, but if its not, sry!**) Holy crap, if this is just the beginning credits, what's the movie like? I moved towards Oliver again, so that his arm was now right behind me and his hand was now touching my left shoulder. When the boy saw his robe rising but turned the light on and watched it fall, I moved so that I was right up against Oliver and put my head on his shoulder. He smirked and slid his arm down onto my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. When the boy's dad got pulled into the closet, I swear I jumped like 2 feet. I screamed and hid my face in the crook of Oliver's neck. I heard him laugh slightly and he put his other arm around me and hugged me to him. Oh gosh, and less then 5 minutes into the movie……

Okay, we're now 45 minutes into the movie. I'm not even watching it anymore I'm so scared. I'm sitting on Oliver's lap with my head buried in his chest and his arms are wrapped tightly around me. Someone in the movie screamed and I gripped Oliver's shirt tighter. 

"Oliver, can we _please _watch something else?" I looked up and asked him quietly. He was smirking but when he looked at me he suddenly looked concerned. 

"You're really scared, aren't you?" he asked softly. I nodded. He sighed and kissed me before nodding,

"Yeah, of course." He picked me up off his lap and placed me on the couch before going to turn the lights on. I grabbed the remote and quickly turned the TV off. He came and sat down next to me as I turned the TV back on. 

"You wanna pick a movie?" he asked. I smirked and looked at him. He caught my gaze and caught on to what I was thinking.

"Oh no." he said, wide eyed.

"Oh yes." My smile just grew even bigger as I started scrolling through the list of movies. I stopped on one of the first ones, _A Walk To Remember_, and looked at Oliver.

"Come ooonnn, chick flick?" he whined. 

"Boogeymaannn" I reminded him. He looked at me with his eyes narrowed and I knew that I had him. I smiled and hit play. 

"Just don't cry, k?" he asked. I just smiled and put my legs over his lap, snuggling into his side. 

Four chick flick/girly movies later, (_27 Dresses, The Wedding Planner, The Lake House_, and of course, _The Notebook_. Ahah, poor Oliver!) I was dead tired. Oliver was already asleep with his head in my lap. I could've fallen asleep hours ago, but there's this great little thing called caffeine. Yeah I had to drink like a whole pot of coffee just to stay awake for _The Notebook_. I looked around the room at all the empty cups of Ramen noodles and soda cans, but just decided to clean it up in the morning. 

"Oliver" I whispered, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Oliver, wake up" I said a bit louder, gently shaking him. Damn it, forgot, he's a _really _heavy sleeper, and I only know one thing that always gets him up. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, and sure enough, he was responding two seconds later. I pulled away and he gave me some weird look but I was too tired to make it out. 

"I'm tired" I whined.

"So?" he yawned, closing his eyes. 

"I wanna go to bed but I can't if you're laying on me!"

"Fine" he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, but he pulled harder then I expected and I ran into him. I looked at him and he started to lean down but I turned my head,

"Nooo, I'm too tired." 

"Uhh, fiinneee." I smiled and started going upstairs, never letting go of his hand and dragging him behind me. When I got to my door I let go of his hand,

"Night" I said, walking into my room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, kissing me before letting me go. 

"Love you" he said as he pulled away. I smiled,

"You too." I said as I walked into my room. 

--

Holy crap, 12:47 and I can't sleep. Well, it's more like my body won't let me. I'm all nervous and shaking. Something's not right. But it's so familiar. When have I felt like this before? _Oh my gosh. _

I got up and walked to the guestroom. I went over to Oliver's bed and started shaking him gently.

"Oliver?" I whispered, hoping it wouldn't take too much to wake him up. I slid my hand down to his chest and pressed it slightly,

"Oliver?" I said again, this time a bit louder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me for a second before shooting up.

"Lils, what's wrong?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up to my face.

"I can't sleep, something doesn't feel right." I said, my voice shaking because I was close to crying. He moved over some and laid back down and I got in bed beside him. 

"Oliver, I'm scared. Whenever I feel like this something bad always happens. Last time my grandfather had a heart attack." I whispered, a couple tears silently making their way down my face in the dark. I felt the bed shift and turned on my side to see Oliver looking at me in the same position. He brought his hand up to my face and started stroking my cheek.

"Babe, you're probably just scared from the movie." He said softly. I could now slightly make out his face in the dark. I shook my head,

"No, Oliver, I know this feeling. Something's not right." I said, my voice cracking. He sighed,

"Come here" he said, lifting up his arm. I slid over next to him as he wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer, and put his other arm under my head. 

"Just try to get some sleep, ok?" he whispered in my ear while gently stroking my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep in his arms. 

--

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet _

Who the hell is calling me at 2:31 in the morning? Too tired to get up, I just let it ring. But they called back less then a minute later. This time I raced out of bed to get it before they hung up, leaving a confused Oliver back in the guestroom. 

"Hello?" I said barely above a whisper, still dead tired. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Lilly?" my mom's voice said. It sounded like she had been crying. I sat up really fast.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"Honey, there's been an accident."

**Whooo cliffhanger! I think im gonna put my Jonas Brothers story up soon, so be sure to read that pleasey! I don't know what the title it yet… but… um.. ya! Review! It makes me happy ) (again, sugar high, can ya tell?)**


	18. I'm Sorry

"**Hello?" I said barely above a whisper, still dead tired. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.**

"**Lilly?" my mom's voice said. It sounded like she had been crying. I sat up really fast.**

"**Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get nervous.**

"**Honey, there's been an accident."**

My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. 

"Lilly?" my mom asked. I couldn't talk, my brain had completely shut down.

"Honey are you there?" she asked again.

"Is everyone ok?" I said, barely audible. I heard her take a deep breath before she answered. 

"I'm afraid not." A tear silently fell down my face as I waited for her to continue. "We were driving back to the hotel when a drunk driver hit us head on. Mr. Oken was driving, your father was in the passengers seat and Mrs. Oken and I were sitting in the back. Her and I are ok, but…." She paused and took another deep breath. "Your father has serious internal bleeding and a serious concussion. He's still unconscious, but the doctors say he should be ok." She stopped.

"What about Mr. Oken?" I was finally able to ask. She didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"He… h… he's…" she stopped again.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked, tears now constantly running down my face.

"Honey, Mr. Oken's in a coma. They don't think he's gonna make it through the night." My heart stopped again. _Oliver_. 

"Honey, do you think that you could tell Oliver? Mrs. Oken's sleeping, she cried herself to sleep, and I think it would be better if you told him."

"Um, yeah. What hospital are you at?" 

"St. Vincent's"

"K we'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Drive safe, k?"

"I will. Bye mommy."

"Bye Lilly." I closed my phone and took a deep breath before slowly walking back to the guestroom.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked when I walked in. I was surprised he didn't fall back asleep. 

"Um, that was my mom. Oliver they were in a car accident." He sat up and just stared at me.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, noticing my tear-streaked face. I took a deep breath and more tears started flowing down my face.

"Get your stuff, I'll tell you in the car. We're going to New York. Call Katy and tell her that we're picking her up." I said and walked out the room. How am I gonna tell him his dad's dieing? Why God, why him? Mr. Oken's like my second father! 

I went into my room, trying to keep myself from breaking down as I started packing. I picked up my phone and pressed 5. After getting through to Blake's voicemail, I called back again. This time he answered after the 2nd ring.

"What the hell do you want?" he said, sounding like he just woke up. Which he probably did.

"Blake, get your stuff, we're going to New York." I said as I ran around my room. 

"What? Why?"

"Car accident." was all I said, while shoving mesh shorts, Soffee shorts, baggy T-shirts flip flops and a pair of sweatpants in my backpack.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding more awake now.

"Mom and dad are fine, I'll tell you in the car." I said and hung up. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, put on tennis shoes, threw on a sweatshirt, and grabbed my backpack and purse before going downstairs to find Oliver leaning against the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed the extra set of keys off the counter and Oliver gave me a confused look.

"We're taking my mom's car, better mileage." I explained. "And I'm driving." He nodded and we were out the door. 

"So what happened?" he asked when we got in the car. I programmed the GPS before turning to him,

"A drunk driver hit them head on. Our moms are fine, they were sitting in the back. My dad should be ok, but Oliver," I paused and looked over at him, grabbing his hand. "Oliver your dad's in a coma. They don't know if he's gonna make it." 

He squeezed my hand and just looked at me for a second before closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat, not letting go of his grip on my hand. I sighed and started the car with one hand, saying a million prayers in my head, and not even paying attention to the fact that my hand was now falling asleep. 

We got to Alex's, where Blake and Katy were waiting out in the front yard. They got in the car, but no one said anything for a few minutes.

"So what happened?" Blake finally asked. 

"Um, they were going back to the hotel when they were hit by a drunk driver. Our moms are fine. Dad has some internal bleeding and a concussion, but Katy, um," I had to stop and a tear rolled down my face. "Hun, your dad's in a coma. They're not sure how long he's gonna live." I said, changing it some, cause that sounds better than 'They don't think he's gonna make it till morning'.

No one said anything. Oliver still had his eyes closed and was still holding my hand. I looked in the rearview mirror to see that Katy had slid over into the middle seat and had her head on Blake's shoulder with his arm around her. I don't think there's anything going on between them though; they've actually been good friends for a couple years.

We're finally in New York. I didn't stop the whole way, nor did I stop talking to God. No one turned the radio on, no one talked, Oliver and Blake slept most of the time, and I heard Katy crying once. I pulled into the hospital parking garage,

"Guys, we're here." I said softly. Oliver woke up when I said this, but Katy had to shake Blake to wake him up. We got out of the car, and still no one said anything. We started walking to the hospital but I didn't go over to Oliver, cause I didn't know if he wanted me to give him space or not. Instead I went over to Katy and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze and smiled at her. I love this girl, she's like my sister, and it killed me to see her with tears running down her face. Oliver came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my arm around him and Katy went over and got on Blake's back. She didn't sleep at all in the car and looked like she could fall asleep at any time. 

We walked into the ER waiting room and saw our moms sitting in a corner, deep in a conversation. They looked up as we went over to them. They both looked exhausted, and Mrs. Oken looked like she had been crying. Both of them stood up,

"You wanna go see Dad?" Mom asked Blake and I. Mrs. Oken asked Oliver and Katy the same, and all of us were walked to the doors that led to the actual hospital. But once we walked through the doors, we had to go down separate hallways. We turned to walk down one hall, but I turned around,

"Oliver?" he turned to look at me, a blank look on his face. I walked over to him and hugged him around his waist; he wrapped his around my shoulders.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away. He didn't say anything, so I just smiled at him and started to walk over to my mom and Blake. 

"Lilly?" I heard him call. I turned around,

"You too." He said before walking away. I smiled and followed my mom to my dad's room. We got to his room, but my mom stopped us before letting us go in. 

"Now he's awake, but really drowsy and not fully alert yet. So don't over excite him or anything." Blake and I nodded and she let us go in. 

What I saw killed me inside. There was my daddy, the toughest person I know, the one who taught me to ride a bike, how to shoot a gun, how to drive, who worked long days on the farm when it was too hot for Blake and I, the most important man in my life, was there just lying in a bed, hooked up to all these machines. Blake went over and gave him a hug, but my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. 

"Lilly?" my dad said, holding his arms open. 

"Daddy" I said and ran over to him, the tears that had been threatening to fall all night finally running down my face. 

"Daddy, I was so scared" I cried into his chest. 

"I know hun, I'm sorry. But I'm here now alright? I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere." He said, rubbing my back. I finally gained my composure and went and sat in a chair next to Blake. 

"So what did ya'll while we were gone yesterday?" my dad asked us.

"I was at Scott's actually. I went and spent the night on Friday, but there was a really bad storm that night that blew trees down, blockin a lot of the roads. So I was stuck there till Lilly picked me up a couple hours ago." Blake said. My dad nodded,

"How bout you Lilly? What'd you and Oliver do with the house to yourself?" He asked. His voice was curious but stern.

"Went shooting and watched movies." A smile formed on my dad's face. He always likes for boys that I date to know that I can shoot. So do I actually, it keeps certain types of guys away.

"Anything else?" he asked knowingly.

"Um, well, we're kinda together again." I said, wringing my hands. I sat nervously, waiting for my dad's reaction.

"Happy to hear that Lilly. Oliver's a good boy, I trust him." I sighed, relieved. "He needs you the most right now, you know."

"I know" I said. Suddenly my mom walked into the room,

"Guys, come out here, something happened with Mr. Oken." She said. I shot up and practically ran into the waiting room. I saw Katy and Mrs. Oken sitting together, but Oliver was sitting over by the corner. I walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey." I said. He had his head in his hands but looked up when he heard me. 

"Hey."

"What happened?" He sighed,

"Some machine started going off and the doctors made us get out." He put his head back in his hands and I started rubbing his back. 

15 minutes later, and still nothing had happened. Oliver was in the same position, and had I draped my arm over his back and put my head on the back of his shoulder. Blake and Katy had gone to a Starbucks down the street, and my mom and Mrs. Oken were watching whatever was on the TV. Blake and Katy came back with everyone's orders and I offered Oliver my coffee frappuccino since he didn't get anything. He took it and drank about half of it, not that I minded. 

"Shit, brain freeze" he said and leaned back, closing his eyes. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it and started laughing softly. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, letting a quiet laugh escape his mouth. I started laughing even harder; I don't know why I did, but regardless, it felt really good to laugh. Pretty soon both of us were just laughing hysterically for no reason at all. But then a doctor walked out and we both stopped immediately. 

"Family of Thomas Oken?" he asked. Mrs. Oken stood up with Katy by her side, but Oliver didn't move, he just sat there staring. I didn't like the look the doctor had on his face, and I knew this couldn't be good. I couldn't hear him, but I could vaguely make out his first two words:

"I'm sorry."

My heart stopped. I looked over at Oliver to see if he had gotten that; from the look on his face I could tell he had. 

"No." he said loudly, but somehow I was the only one that heard him. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. 

"No" he said again, before getting up and running through the doors that the doctor had just come out of. I got up and slowly followed him. I didn't know what room Mr. Oken was in, or where Oliver even went, so I spent a few minutes just looking up and down every hallway. I looked down one last hall, and what I saw killed me inside for the second time today: there was a boy with shaggy brown hair, 5'9", extremely muscular, with tears streaming down his face. 

Silent tears fell down my face as I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started crying into my shoulder. I looked into the room on my right and saw a man lying on a bed, with people removing him from many different machines. I said nothing, but inside I was screaming, _No! Stop, he's not dead! Get away from him, leave him alone! Why God, why? How could you let this happen? _Oliver's tears were now soaking through my sweatshirt, and I still couldn't move. Mr. Oken loved me as if I were his own daughter, and he was like my second father. My real father was still alive, which I'm exceedingly grateful for, but Oliver's wasn't. And that pain was worse than anything I've ever felt. 

We stayed there for about 20 minutes before a doctor told us we had to leave. Back in the waiting room, it was decided that Oliver, Blake, Katy and I should go home today, and that Mrs. Oken would stay here and work on some stuff then come home with my parents when my dad was released. 

So the four of us got in the car and the silence we had driven up with returned. Katy and Blake were in their same position in the back, and Oliver just stared out the window. Someone had turned on the radio, and when we were about an hour away from home, the song _Little Red Balloon _came on. I reached over and turned it on, but Katy said,

"Lilly it's ok, can you turn it back on?" So I did. 

_Her Mama took her shoppin'  
Said, 'Anything you please  
They got dolls with pretty dresses  
How 'bout one of these?'  
She said, 'All I want  
Is a little red balloon'_

'And a box pf Magic Markers  
The permanent kind  
All the colors of the rainbow  
That's what I had in mind  
And a little ball of string  
Then we can go home'

She was sittin' on the window sill  
Lookin' at the sky  
She said a little prayer  
And let it fly

'I miss you, Dad  
How are things in Heaven?  
I wish you could have been here for my birthday  
You know I just turned seven  
I'm sendin' you this message  
I hope you get it soon  
I wrote it in big letters on my  
Little red balloon'

Four years ago last Sunday  
The angels came to call  
The family gathered in the kitchen  
She sat cryin' in the hall  
Holdin' on tight  
To her favorite teddy bear

He loved to tell her stories  
He'd sit her on his knee  
He taught her how to ride her bike  
When she was barely three  
Now she only gets to see him  
In her dreams

Now she talks to him as if he's there  
From the window of her room  
Says, 'Daddy, when're you comin' home?'  
'Did you get my last balloon?'

'I miss you, Dad  
How are things in Heaven?  
I wish you could have been here for my birthday  
I just turned eleven  
I wonder if you've ever met  
The man in the moon  
Is he the one who helps you find my  
Little red balloons?'

Now that little girl  
Is all grown up  
But she still finds the time  
To keep in touch

'I miss you, Dad  
How are things in Heaven?  
I'm gettin' married next July  
I wish you could've met him  
What I'd give to have you here  
To see my dreams come true  
I guess I'll just keep sendin' you these  
Little red balloons  
I miss you, Dad  
I miss you, Dad'

This song usually made me cry, but today I was bawling. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Katy crying into Blake's shoulder. Oliver hadn't said anything the whole ride, and he now had tears falling down his face. 

We finally got home around 9:30. I felt absolutely disgusting, but I was too tired to take a shower. I think we were all tired, we had barely slept at all in the past 24 hours. So we all went up the steps to go to bed. 

"Can we go sleep out by the lake tonight?" Blake asked when we were halfway up the steps.

"You guys want to?" I asked Oliver and Katy.

"Sure." Oliver shrugged. Katy just nodded. So I went and got some sheets, Oliver and Katy grabbed everyone's pillows, and Blake went and got 2 sleeping bags. We drove out in Oliver's truck, because Katy didn't want to walk over in the dark. We got there and spread out the two sleeping bags, opened them and zipped the two together so up to four people could lay on them. 

I walked over to Katy and gave her a hug,

"I love you hun. You know you can always come to me for anything." I whispered. She nodded,

"Love you too. Why'd it happen Lilly?" she asked, still hugging me. I sighed,

"It was just his time. You can't mess with God's plan." 

"But why was it _my_ daddy?" I thought for a second,

"He had done what he was sent to do: he lived a happy life and raised two amazing kids. And God decided it was time for him to come home." She nodded again,

"Night, Lilly."

"G'night." I said before I went and gave Blake a hug too. Everyone got their pillow, and we laid down. The order was: me, Oliver, Katy, Blake. I curled up next to Oliver and gave him a quick kiss. But when I pulled away, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back to him, climbing on top of me and we made out for a few minutes, somehow going unnoticed by Katy and Blake. We finally pulled away and laid down with my back against his chest and his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Lilly." He whispered.

"You too, Oliver."

**Awww so sad!! I'm sorry don't hate me! Ooh n if u haven't yet check out my new story, **_**Everything's the Matter. **_**Review!**


	19. What the hell is wrong with Oliver?

**Ahhhh I know, it's been forever! Im soooo sorry I know yall probably hate me by now! But I got my computer taken away for like two weeks ********. Still, im rlyyyyyy sorry!**

I woke up the next morning to find that Katy and Blake had already left. I looked over and saw Oliver lying next to me. He was on his back, just staring at the sky. I wrapped my arms around his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey" he said softly, still staring at the sky.

"Hi" I replied. We just laid in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us moving.

"It just doesn't feel real." He sighed.

"I know." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. His arm snaked around my waist as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said, his voice muffled in my hair.

"I love you too, don't ever forget that." I told him, looking him in the eyes. His lips crashed onto mine and he rolled on top of me. The kiss started out slow and passionate, but then he started getting more aggressive. His hands were just inside my shirt, resting on my stomach. My tongue actually started to hurt, he was being so rough, and his hands started sliding farther up my shirt.

"Stop" I laughed as I pulled away. His lips immediately found my neck and his hands kept going farther up.

"Stop" I said again, starting to get a little nervous. Once again, he didn't listen.

"Oliver, stop" I cried. He ignored me again and started to slip his hands under my bra.

"Oliver!" I yelled and shoved him off me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Lilly?" he asked, pissed. I stood up,

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? I told you to stop _3 times _and you _didn't listen_!" I yelled, my voice cracking and my eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. He stood up,

"You said you love me Lilly. Well, prove it!" he said, hovering over me. His lips crashed on to mine, hard. I didn't respond. I just stood there, a few tears leaking and rolling down my face. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. His hands, which were on my lower back, started to slide down towards my butt.

"Oliver!" I cried and pushed him away. His face was a mix of anger and shock, but I could also see some sadness in his eyes.

He chuckled, "Whatever Lilly." He pushed me before getting into his truck and driving away. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. I don't know what's going on with Oliver, but he's scaring me. But I really do love him, so I'm not gonna break up with him right away.

Confused, I walked back to the house, figuring that we could just get the blankets and stuff later or we could sleep out there again tonight. Oliver's truck wasn't in the driveway, so I have no clue where he went. I walked inside and found Katy and Blake cuddling on the couch (in a friendly way) watching music videos on CMT. I sat down next to Katy and leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder. The coffee table was covered in tissues and her face was red and blotchy, but for right now she seemed pretty calm. No one acknowledged the fact that I was there. The three of us just sat there for a while, each of us falling asleep at some point. Soon I got hungry and I got up and went into the kitchen, with Katy and Blake following. We all just grabbed whatever didn't require work and went back into the living room. No one had said anything for hours, and we didn't start now. Eventually we all fell asleep.

Hours later, we were woken up by the door slamming shut. Tired, I look around to see Oliver walking in.

"What time is it?" I whispered, thinking Katy and Blake were still asleep.

"Bout midnight." He replied. I didn't bother asking him where he was.

"Lilly, can we sleep outside again tonight?" Katy asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, come on." I grabbed her hand and we walked outside, Oliver and Blake following. This time we walked through the woods. It was pitch black, but it's not a very long walk and I could walk there with my eyes closed anyway. We got there and laid down in the same order we did last night: me, Oliver, Katy, Blake. I laid down with my back to Oliver, no one saying anything. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt Oliver wrap his arm around my waist and whisper "I love you" in my ear.

--

"Lilly, Lilly" someone whispered, shaking me awake. I sat up with my eyes closed, waiting for them to adjust to the sunlight. When I could finally open them, I saw Katy sitting in front of me. Looking over to my left, I saw Oliver and Blake still asleep. I turned my attention back to Katy,

"What's up hun?" I yawned.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked. I stared at her for a second before laughing silently.

"You woke me up to ask if we can go shopping?" I laughed. She nodded shyly.

"Let's go" I smiled. We walked back to the house and went upstairs, stopping at the mirror at the top of the steps.

"Um, maybe we should take a shower first." I said looking at my reflection. I look like crap: I haven't showered in like almost 3 days, I look like crap, I've slept outside the past two nights, my hair looks like crap, I haven't brushed my hair in days, and I just look like crap.

"Good idea." Katy nodded before going into the guestroom.

Over an hour later, we finally met up in the kitchen and started to walk outside. The guys still weren't back from the lake yet. I grabbed my keys and we left.

--

We got home about four and a half hours later. Oliver's truck wasn't there.

"Blake, you know where Oliver is?" I asked as we walked in the door. He was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Nope, he wasn't there when I woke up. Neither were you. You wanna maybe leave a note next time?" he asked, glaring at me over the back of the couch.

"Oh, ha, sorry." I said.

"Ya, I had to text Katy. Damn, what'd ya'll buy?" he asked looking at all our bags.

"Stuff" Katy said, throwing her 12 bags onto him and sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"What the hell is in these things?" Blake asked, dumping them all off of him.

"Umm, clothes, shoes…. Oh yeah, and Outdoor World was having a sale on ammunition so three of those bags are full of boxes of bullets and clay pigeon." She smirked.

"But we have like a million boxes of bullets already!" he said, looking at me.

"Um, not anymore." I said and walked into the kitchen. I started thinking about when Oliver and I went shooting the day of the accident, which led to me thinking about Oliver yesterday and today. He's just acting really strange. He was really scaring me yesterday, I mean, he could have raped me and it seemed like he was going to. Suddenly I heard a car screeching to a stop outside. I looked out the window and saw Oliver jump out of his truck and stomped up the steps. He slammed the screen door shut and walked over to me.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" he yelled, hovering over me. But his breath had a weird smell to it, almost like…. alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Answer my question!" he said, gripping his hands on my shoulders.

"At the mall with Katy! Now answer my question, have you been drinking?" I yelled at him, to angry to be scared.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" he said and shoved me back, taking a step towards me. I heard Katy scream and I raced into the other room. Katy was standing facing Blake, tears running down her face, her cheeks and her neck red.

"Lilly, tell him!" she yelled at me while pointing at Blake.

"Tell him what?" I asked, confused but scared.

"He's not dead! Tell him that he's not dead!" she screamed.

"Katy, I…" I said, my voice shaking.

"My dad's alive! I just saw him outside! He's not dead, alright?! He's NOT DEAD!!" She screamed, crying even harder now.

"Shut up, bitch!" Oliver said, coming into the room. He walked over to Katy and grabbed her shoulders. "He's dead! Dad is fucking dead! He's not coming back! He's DEAD!" he shouted at her, shaking her roughly. He shoved her back and she collapsed onto the floor. He stomped up the steps and I heard a door slam. I walked over to Katy and sat down next to her, Blake sitting on the other side of her.

"Katy?" I asked softly and started rubbing her back. She didn't say anything, she just laid there crying, occasionally muttering something like 'gone' or 'not coming back'. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. I told Blake to carry her upstairs and put her in my room. He started carrying her up the steps and I walked out on the porch, sitting on the front steps and putting my head in my hands. The tear's that I've wanted to release for the past two days finally fell, and my mind started thinking about everything. But mainly, _what the hell is wrong with Oliver_?

**Omg that was so scary, I moved the folder that all my stories were in and I thought I deleted it cause I couldn't find it anywhere! But then I did ) **

**Review!! **


	20. He's Back

"Lilly, Lilly!" someone yelled, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again, the sunlight blinding me. Apparently I fell asleep on the porch last night. "Lilly!"

"What?" I groaned, slapping at whoever was talking. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Blake hovering over me, fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Katy's gone." I shot up, but immediately regretted doing so cause my back was stiff from sleeping on the hard porch.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wasn't in your room this morning, she's nowhere in the house, and her phone and purse are gone." He said quickly. I jumped up and ran into the house. Sure enough, she wasn't anywhere inside and her stuff was gone. I ran into Oliver's room to find him still dead asleep.

"Oliver!" I yelled, running over to the side of the bed and shaking him.

"Go away!" he shoved my hand off his shoulder and rolled away from me. I walked over to the window and yanked open the blinds, sunlight pouring into the room.

"What the fuck!" he groaned and put his face in his pillow. I know he's having a serious hangover right now and this is probably killing him but after last night, I have no mercy.

"Do you know where Katy is?" I asked him. No response. "Oliver, Katy's not here, do you know where she is?" I asked again, louder this time.

"Why would I?" he said, his voice muffled in his pillow.

"Maybe cause she's your sister?"

"So?"

"So, aren't you even a bit curious where she is?"

"That bitch? I couldn't care less." He chuckled. Blake appeared in the doorway, motioning for me to come out in the hall. I turned back to Oliver, picked up a shoe off the ground and threw it at his head before walking out of the room.

"She finally answered her phone." We've been trying to call her for a while but she hasn't answered. "She's at Stephanie's." I let out a relieved sigh. Stephanie Jones is a sweet girl, so I was ok with the fact that Katy was at her house, but I didn't know they were that close.

"Well why didn't she tell us where she was going?" I asked, still a bit suspicious.

"She said we were all asleep and didn't want to wake anyone." He shrugged. "She defiantly was at Stephanie's when I was talking to her, you could hear that damn dog in the background." I laughed; Stephanie's family has this annoying little fur ball that barks non-stop (remember, small town, you know everything about everyone). Wait, no, that's Stephanie Haines.

Stephanie Haines?!

Katy is at Stephanie Haines' house?! Shit. Stephanie's a freshman, her and Katy are really good friends actually, but she's a serious slut. I mean, I guess she can be ok, but I don't like her.

"Hold on, she's at Stephanie _Haines' _house?" I asked Blake.

"Yeah, lucky her." He chuckled and walked into his room. I walked into my room and picked up my phone.

_17 New Txt Messages_

_6 New Voicemails_

_9 New Pic Messages_

Yeah, I haven't checked my phone in a couple days. I replied to all my friends' texts (all just asking why I haven't been at school), deleted all my voicemails (again, my friends just asking where I've been), and deleted the 9 picture messages that are chain messages that I hate so much. Right as I closed my phone, it started ringing.

_1 New Txt Message_

_From: Ryan_

_hey babe u comin 2 the party 2nite spy cliff? olivers goin so i guess u r 2_

Ugh, incase I haven't mentioned it before, I hate Ryan. And he knows that I hate the parties at Spy Cliff. I've never liked them, it's all drinking and loud music, but after that one time I went with him, I'm too scared to go back. But Oliver's going?!

"Oliver!" I said as I walked into his room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled, his back to me.

"To talk." I said plainly, getting no response. "So you're going to that party tonight at Spy Cliff?"

"Yeah, why?" You know what's weird, his dad just died and he's not able to go to school, but he was able to go out drinking last night and now he's able to go to a party.

"Oh, I, um, I just think, uh,…" I stuttered, playing with my hands nervously. Usually I wouldn't have a problem telling Oliver that I didn't want him to go. But he's just acting so different, it's intimidating.

"What?!" he mumbled, rolling over to face me.

"I don't really want you to go." I said in a small voice, I wasn't even sure that he could hear me. But the expression on his face told me he did.

"What the fuck, why not?! You don't trust me or something?!"

"No! It's not that, it's just-"

"Then come with me!"

"What?"

"If you don't trust me, come with me."

"Oliver it's not-"

"Look, Lilly, I'm going to that party. I want you to come, but if you don't want to, than whatever." He said and rolled over so his back was facing me once again. I sighed and got up, walking out and going into my room. I opened up my closet door and sat on the floor in front of it. If I'm going, this party's in 2 hours, and I need to figure out what I'm gonna wear. I want it to be modest, but I don't want it to be ugly, so this could take a while.

After half an hour of searching and thinking, I finally found an outfit: denim Bermudas and a colorful racer-back tunic that I bought from Forever 21 yesterday (the straps were like 3 inches and it didn't have a very low cut, so it was actually pretty modest). I hopped in the shower, got out and dried my hair, did my makeup, and got dressed. As I was putting on my shirt, someone banged on my bathroom door.

"Lilly, if you're going, I'm leavin' now!" Oliver yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, hang on!" I yelled back. I quickly sprayed on _Fantasy_ (Oliver's favorite, remember?), maybe a bit too much actually, but I know Oliver won't mind. I threw open my bathroom door and put on a random pair of flip flops, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out to meet Oliver in his truck.

--

I hate these parties. A lot. We've been here for over an hour. I'm just hanging on Oliver's arm as he talks to his friends, not to make him look good but I don't want him to leave me. These parties creep me out. And, Oliver's drinking. He's only had like 2 cups of beer, but still, he's drinking. I tried to get him to stop, but did you really think he was gonna listen?

"Oliver, can I go sit in the truck?" I whined. I'm dead tired and I wanna go lay down, my sleeping schedule got messed up these past few days.

"Whatever." He said, handing me the keys before turning back to his friends. I started walking to his truck when I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Katy running towards me.

"Katy?" I said as she stood in front of me. She looked like she had been crying, her hair was messy, but what I noticed the most was her outfit: short denim cutoffs (and I mean _short_) and a small white cami, like the same size as the one that I sleep in.

"Can we go home?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Katy what happened?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked like she was about to cry, and attempted to speak four times before finally saying,

"Ryan."

That was all I needed to hear. I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me to find Oliver. I finally found him, he was talking with the same jerks I left him with.

"Oliver, we need to go." I told him, my voice stern.

"Why- What the fuck is she doing here?" he said, noticing Katy.

"Oliver, we're leaving." I said again.

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed, "He tried to rape her Oliver, now lets go."

The annoyed look on his face immediately turned to anger. I haven't seen him this mad since at my party, in the woods with Ryan.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ryan."

"That goddamn son of a bitch…." He said as he shoved past me.

"Oliv-"

"Just take her home Lilly!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"But-"

"Lilly, just go!" Sighing, Katy and I got into his truck and went home.

--

Two hours later, and Oliver's still not back yet. I'm sitting outside on the porch swing, waiting for him. Katy finally fell asleep a little under an hour ago; she got pretty hysterical in the car and she made me stay with her until she fell asleep. I was laying on Oliver's bed, and the smell of him brought back memories. So that's why I'm waiting up for him, I really want to talk bout what's been going on lately.

I was about to fall asleep when two headlights appeared down the driveway. Yawning, I sat up and watched as Oliver got out of the truck and the headlights disappeared down the driveway again. He stood in front of me awkwardly.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied. _Awkward silence_.

"So is she ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you know why she was even there?"

"Stephanie made her go." I sighed. "She said she practically dragged her there, and made her wear that outfit."

"I've never liked that girl." He chuckled/sighed.

"Yeah, well neither does Katy anymore. She called Stephanie in the car; I've never heard that girl cuss so much. She takes after you." I joked. He laughed and sat next to me. I was already sitting in the middle, so when he sat down our legs were touching. Now, I know he's my boyfriend, but it just felt kinda weird.

"So what's been going on with you lately, Oliver?" I finally managed to ask, staring at my feet the whole time.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I chuckled and looked straight ahead of me, avoiding his gaze. "Oliver you know what I'm talking about."

"I don-"

"Oliver, you've been acting like a jerk, you're drinking, you don't respect me, and…. a-…Oliver, please, just tell me what's going on." I pleaded. When he didn't respond I finally looked at him. He was staring straight ahead, and his eyes were glistening with tears.

"I…I don't know. It's just,… I mean,… my dad died and I guess… Honestly Lilly, I don't know. But I don't like it." He said.

"Me neither." I whispered. He looked at me and started leaning in. At first I was hesitant; it's just been weird between us and it felt like an awkward first kiss. But than I remembered that it wasn't, and that he's mine. Our lips met and I was in heaven. He pulled away after a few minutes and rest his forehead against mine,

"I really do love you Lilly." He whispered. I smiled,

"I know. I love you too." He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Eventually we slowly fell asleep, one thought running through my mind,

_He's back. _

**Oh my gosh, how long has it been since I updated, like forever and a day?! I'm sooo sorry!! Hopefully a longer chapter helped a bit!**

**Review!**

**Ooh and give me any ideas you have pleaseee, cause if I can't think of anything else soon im gonna start winding down the story.**

**ReviewReviewReview!!**


	21. authors note

Omg, so how long has it been, forever?!

I'm soooooooo frickin sorry!!

I've been so busy lately; school work, vacations, sick, and now exams next week.

After next week I'll start updating a lot sooner (summer!!)

But ya, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get anything up till next week (

Sooooooooo sorry

Oh, and pleasepleasepleasePLEASE give me ideas, cause I've been brain dead lately

Thank ya!!

(oh, and ya, I got a new pen name again. don't ask why lol)


	22. Will he ever come back?

I woke up to see a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring at me. Well, actually I couldn't really see them cause it was pitch black outside but I know they are gorgeous and brown.

"Shit, did I wake you up?" Oliver whispered.

I shook my head, "I had a dream." _More like nightmare._

"About….?" he questioned. I just shook my head again and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arm tightened around my shoulders,

"What, is there something you're not telling me?" he joked but he sounds kinda hurt.

I sighed, "You wanna know why I didn't want you to go to the party?" I felt him nod. I pulled back and looked at him, "Um, well, Ryan used to take me to those parties all the time. And so one time, he dragged me out into the woods; he said the music was giving him a headache. And… um, he…" Oliver grabbed one of my hands with his free one and squeezed it, urging me to go on.

"He tried to rape me."

Oliver sighed and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. "That's what I dreamed about. And, I mean, I guess I just didn't want you to… I don't know why it would have been so bad if you went to the party… it's just… I don't know."

"Lils, if I had known, I wouldn't have gone. And I defiantly wouldn't have dragged you with me. Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't been that easy to talk to you the past couple days. And, um, actually…. you're the first person I've ever told." I pulled back so I could see his face. He shook his head,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want you to be able to tell me stuff like this. I can't believe I was such an ass. Ugh, Lilly, I'm so-"

"Oliver" I laughed, cutting him off. "It's ok, I forgive you." I said, bringing my hand up to his face. As soon as my hand made contact with his skin, he winced and pulled away.

"Oliver, what exactly happened last night after we left?" I asked suspiciously.

"I went and yelled at Ryan."

"Oliver…."

"Um, k, so maybe we had a _small _fight, but I mean-" I didn't wait for him to finish. I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house. The only light in the kitchen was coming from the clocks on the oven and microwave, both reading _4:17_. After tripping over everything I could possibly trip on, and some things that I didn't think possible, I found the light switch.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed once I was able to see Oliver. He had a huge bruise on the side of his face with a cut in the middle, his arms were pretty much covered in bruises, his lip was cracked, and he had scratches everywhere.

"You should've seen Ryan." he laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver." I laughed, shaking my head. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I missed being in his arms, the feeling I get whenever I'm around him, his smell, everything about him. It was only a few days, but it was a few days that he wasn't there.

"What's this for?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I missed you." I said. He put his face in my hair,

"You smell good."

"So _Fantasy_'s still your weakness, huh?" I laughed.

"Nope." I looked up at him confused. "You are."

--

Today's the day of the viewing. I don't think I'm ready for this.

Oliver and Katy left yesterday when our parents got back. Mrs. Oken looked awful. I still can't believe it happened to them. I mean, you read about this kind of stuff in the paper all the time and don't think anything of it, but when it actually happens to you, damn, you get a whole new perspective on life.

I stood in front of my mirror to survey my outfit one more time. Now my town, like most small towns, is far from formal. So I was just wearing a pair of short (modestly short) black shorts and a tight white t-shirt. My bangs were pulled into a bob and I was just wearing black flip flops. I didn't bother with makeup, since I knew I would probably cry most of it off.

"Lily, you ready?" I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." I walked over to where he was and he pulled me into a hug. I sank into his arms, thanking God for the millionth time that day that he was still here.

"Come on kiddo, we're gonna be late."

The parking lot of the funeral home was packed. Mr. Oken was probably one of the most well-known people in town. Not to mention all of Oliver and Katy's friends were also there. Once inside I left my family to go find Oliver. He wasn't with any of his friends, any of his relatives, heck, he wasn't anywhere inside. Being the retard I am, I forgot my phone, so I couldn't call him. I decided to go talk to his family before searching for him.

"Katy" I sighed, pulling the brunette into a hug. Her face was stained with tears, causing a few tears to fall down my face.

"Lilly," I pulled away and looked at her, "I never really got a chance to say thanks for the other night."

"You're welcome, hun. Ryan's an ass, trust me, I know." I chuckled. A small smile grew on her face and she went to go talk to some of her friends. I went to go find Mrs. Oken, but when I did she was crying hysterically out in the hall, being comforted by a few of her friends, including my mom. Finally I decided to go find Oliver. After searching the building once more I went outside. It seemed completely silent outside; no cars were driving by, practically everyone was here.

"Lilly?" I swear I jumped 5 feet in the air. Turning to my right I saw Oliver leaning against the front of the building, an amused look on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" I walked over and hit his chest. As I was pulling my hand away he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, causing me to crash into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me pressed up against him, tight, like, he grabbed me as I ran into him. My face was squished against his chest and I couldn't help but smirk at his actions.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Trying to breath." I laughed. He loosened his grip on me, but I really didn't move back that much. "How ya holding up?"

He sighed, "Pretty shitty. That's why I came out here." I pressed my face deeper into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. His grip on my waist loosened and he reached into his pocket. Turning my head to the side, I saw what he had in his hand: a cigarette and a lighter.

"No." I stated. I was scared, I didn't know what to say.

"Lils, this is how I cope. Just let me do it, k?"

"No Oliver! Your dad dieing is not something you can cope with in a week. You're gonna be dealing with this for the rest of your life, so I'm not letting you smoke." He didn't say anything, just shoved me roughly and walked away without looking back.

What happened to my Oliver? I thought he came back, but maybe he didn't. Which leads me to think: will he ever come back?

**K, so its been forever and a day. so sorry! N now im going out of town for a week (**

**And after that, camp, camp, vacation,……..**

**Im gonna try and type up the next few chapters while im on vacation though so hopefully it wont be a month till I update again**

**Review!! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be up!!**


	23. another authors note

holy crap guys, you have nooo idea how frickin sorry I am for not updating in so long

**holy crap guys, you have nooo idea how frickin sorry I am for not updating in so long!! n im also really sorry for those of yall that thought this was an update (**

**but first I was on vacay for like 2 weeks, then I was at camp, then another vacay, then we came back and my internet wasn't working but my dad wouldn't fix it for like 2 weeks**

**so ya, that's my story**

**hopefully, ill have updates to all my stories within like a week**

**hopefully**

**i say hopefully cuz im busy tomorrow, im goin to a jb concert on wed ) , sleepover fri, then vacay all weekend**

**buttttt I will try my hardest to get all my stories updated**

**seriously, like I wont sleep tonight till I have at least one update finished**

**so feel special lol**

**love yall soooo much, please keep reading!! **


	24. If you want me to be there, I will

"Lils…. Lilly!" A voice broke me out of my trance and I turned to see Allie. Sighing, I turned back to my locker. "Hun, you alright? You've just seemed kinda, I dunno, off lately."

Slamming my locker shut I faced her again, "I don't know. I really don't." I sighed.

She gave me a sad smile and a hug, "Trouble in paradise?" I nodded. "Where's Oliver been lately?"

"Him and Katy still haven't come back to school yet. I've stopped by their house a million times but Oliver's always asleep or walking or something. Apparently he's still going to football practice though, but I've never seen him there." Usually, you're required to attend at least 3 periods of school or else they won't let you practice. But considering Oliver's situation, the school is making an exception for him.

"Are you guys goin to homecoming together?" she asked.

"I guess, I don't really know. We talked about that a while ago, I don't know if he still wants to." I said depressed and slid down my locker. Allie sat down next to me. "I mean, I don't know what's up with him lately. One minute he's my boyfriend, then the next he's just the same jerk he was before. Was I like, I don't know, too clingly after his dad died or something?"

"I don't know babe. People are always different with that sorta stuff. I hate seeing you like this and I really hate what I'm gonna say, but sometimes people change after something like that. Maybe, maybe he's just changed."

Wiping away a lone tear, I leaned my head on her shoulder, "I don't know what to do anymore, Allie."

"I know hun, I know." she sighed. "Hey, are you going to the homecoming game tonight?"

"Oh I forgot about that, I don't know, maybe."

"You should, it'd be fun! Plus, Oliver's definitely gonna be there, you can talk to him."

"Hmm, true."

"Hello, ladies" Garret sat down across the hall from us (the halls aren't very wide). Pretty much everyone had left already, so there was no one around us.

"Hey." Allie sighed. I just grunted.

"Oliver troubles again?" he asked. Allie nodded. "Oh, Allie, ya wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Both of them are single right now and apparently loving it, so neither of them tried to get a date. But dances aren't as much fun if you go by yourself, so this is completely just a friend thing.

"Garrettttt, can you give me a ride home?" I whined.

"Yeah. You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and the three of us got up.

"Hey, what time do ya'll have to be there tonight?" I asked Garret as we pulled up to my house. He's on the football team and I wanted to know what time they would be getting to the school.

"Um 6:45, why?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"No reason, love ya, bye!" I hopped out of the car without letting him get another word in.

I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed, thinking about my plan. This is what I came up with: I would show up at the game at the same time all the football guys where, including Oliver. I would somehow get him alone, blow up in his face, and walk away when he feels like shit. Yup, I like that plan.

For the next two-ish hours, I sat in front of the TV, just eating. Around 6 I decided I should probably get ready, considering I wanted to get to the school early, plus I was walking. Considering it was only a football game, I threw on a pair of jeans with a school T-shirt (not Oliver's football one) and a pair of Chucks. After spraying Fantasy, getting a piece of gum, and shoving my cell phone and lip gloss into my pocket I decided to leave.

The walk didn't take that long, maybe 20-25 minutes, so I got there around 6:35ish. A few guys were starting to show up, none of them my friends though. So I just stood outside, leaning on the wall by the door to the guys locker room, waiting for Oliver.

"Truscott!" I jumped, I didn't even notice Colin standing beside me. "You're here early." He laughed.

"Waitin' for Oliver. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's talking with some guys by that blue Explorer." He nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot. I muttered thanks and stormed over to where Oliver was. He was talking with a few other guys who acknowledged me (or at least checked me out) while Oliver acted like I wasn't even there, which made me even more pissed than I was already. Grabbing his wrist, I dragged him away, ignoring all the cheers and wolf-whistles. I dragged him to his truck at the opposite side of the parking lot and slammed him against the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled in his face.

"Me? What about you?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"What's _my _problem?! My problem is that my boyfriend has turned into a complete asshole and has been ignoring me for the past week!"

"Babe, come on, don't be like that" he placed his hands on my waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs. I shoved his hands off,

"No, seriously Oliver. What the hell is wrong with you lately? I don't know if you want me around you anymore, it seems like I'm just a burden. Do you still wanna be with me?"

"Of course, wh-"

I cut him off, "Than prove it, Oliver. If you want me to be there, I will. But I don't know how much more of this I can take." I quickly turned and began walking away, proud of myself.

"Hey Lils?" I turned around, "Ya wanna wear my practice jersey?" I sighed, I wasn't expecting this. I wore his practice jersey to every game, most girlfriends of football players do.

"Right now, no." I shook my head and ran off, scared I would start crying in front of him. I ran into the girls locker room, slid down the wall and just sat with my face in my knees. No tears fell, I wouldn't let them. I finally made up my mind: I wasn't gonna let Oliver take me for granted anymore. If he wants me in his life, he needs to find a way to get me there. And if he can't do that, than I don't think I can do this relationship.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, "What?" I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, where are you?" Megan asked.

"I'll be right there." I sighed and hung up. I didn't realize how much time had gone by, it was already 7:28, the game started in two minutes. Pushing though the crowd of people dressed in blue and white, I finally found my friends.

"Where were you?" Allie asked.

"Just needed to take care of some stuff." I shrugged. Our team ran onto the field, and I couldn't help but notice that Oliver was the least energetic of any of them.

"So did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, watching as our team made the first snap. Oliver caught it, and threw the ball to…. no one. There was absolutely no one where he passed it. And no one touched him while he was throwing it, so it wasn't even a pass interference.

"What the hell was that?!" everyone around us was yelling. I just sighed and closed my eyes, praying that my 'conversation' with Oliver won't cost us the game.

--

The first half was almost over, and we were down 17-3. I wish I could say our team just didn't look good, but…. truth is, Oliver sucked. Miraculously, our offense was now down to the 12 yard line. The ball was snapped, and everyone stood up in anticipation.

"Damn it Oliver, throw it!" I muttered as Oliver kept holding the ball. Suddenly, 5 defenders came out of nowhere and took him down. "Shit." Megan said something that distracted me from the game, and we got engrossed in our mini conversation. I had forgotten that Oliver had gotten tackled just a few moments ago until I heard,

"_And it looks like the quarter back still isn't moving." _

**Holy crap guys! Im soooo sorry! I thought I put this up a while ago, but apparently something happened n it didn't work. I was checkin one of my other stories today and I realized that this wasn't even up! Oops =(**

**Review =) **

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter gets put up =)**


	25. AAAHHHHHHHH!

Well helloooo there

I am INCREDIBLY sorry to say this isn't an update =(

Heres my story: a couple months ago, my computer got screwed up. It _sucked_. So, because my dad never called the computer guy, I was stuck w/o internet and a computer that took 30 minutes to pull up a word document for a while. Oh ya, during that time, my computer wouldn't save any files. Since I couldn't use my computer, I was stuck using my parents. Now, no one in my family knows bout my little online escape, so I couldn't type my stories on my parents computer because my dad _would _find it somehow.

Well, they finally fixed my computer. BUT in order to do that, they had to like completely take everything off n then put all my files back on. HA, when is life ever that simple? No, no, no, no, NO. Some files got put back on. Others, mainly my MOST IMPORTANT FILES (this includes, pictures, videos, and STORIES!) are somewhere in the abyss that is the home computer. Imagine putting dynamite inside a filing cabinet and setting it off. That is what our home computer is like. SO, until my father finds out where my precious files are, I'm afraid Tim Mcgraw will not be updated =( bc I wrote like 4 new chapters that were rly good n now theyre all missing =(

It's really depressing

I cant begin to tell you how sorry I am for being MIA for so long =(

I've been working on a new story though, slightly similar, so I will keep you updated on that. It might be on fictionpress, but ill put my link in my pro if so (hehe that rhymed!)

Thanks so much to all my loyal readers who have been SO incredibly patient with me =)

gunpowderXXlipgloss

(.steelers.)


End file.
